Sammy Hinata
by Mp10514
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HAIKYUU, AND SOMETHINGS AND PEOPLE MIGHT SEEM OOC.
1. Description

Sammy Hinata uses to be Samantha Hinata, but the summer before high school he came out as Transexual.

His father was so disgusted with his daughter, now son, that he left the family.

Sammy goes to Karasuno with his twin brother, Shouyou.

They both join the volleyball team, but because of some problems Sammy only ever makes it to a few practices.

* * *

What could be happening to Sammy?

How bad could it be?

Why is Tsukishima the first person Sammy seems to find comfort and safety in?

What else could go wrong for Sammy?


	2. My Characters

**Name:** Sammy **(Samantha)** Hinata  
Nicknames: Sam, Tsuin **(Hinata Only)** , Tomboy-chan  
Age: 15 - 17  
Sex: Transsexual **(Female to Male)**  
Height: 5'0  
Weight: 110  
Looks: Orange hair, Brown eyes, Pale skin.  
Family: Shouyou, Natsu  
Friends: Yuu, Tooru, Asahi, Hajime, Kenma  
Personality: Smart, Shy, Energetic, Funny, Kind-hearted  
Likes: Volleyball, Video Games, Music, Sweets  
Dislikes: Bullies, Cheater, Liers  
Crush: Kei Tsukishima  
School: Karasuno  
Class: 1st year, class 4  
Sport: Volleyball **(#13)**  
Skill: Middle blocker and Setter

* * *

Name: Rin Tsukishima  
Age: Baby - Toddler  
Sex: Male  
Looks: Blonde hair, Brown eyes, Pale skin, and Glasses  
Personality: Shy, Smart, Sassy, Kind, Energetic  
Likes: Dinosaurs, Music, Video Games, Volleyball, Sweets  
Dislikes: Dogs, and Loud Noises  
Family: Sammy, Kei, Shouyou, Akiteru, Natsu

* * *

 **Name:** Patrick

He is Sammy's bully. He went to middle school with him and Shoyo, so he knows he is really a she. They also dated for a while before she told everyone about being more comfortable as a boy, not a girl

 **Nightcore - Lost Boy [Male ver./request]**


	3. Chat Names

**Karasuno**

Sammy: Sammmy#13

Hinata: BigGiant#10

Kageyama: KingSetter#9

Tsukishima: SaltyLover#11

Yamaguchi: Yams#12

Yachi: KManager2

Tanaka: RyuSenpai#5

Yuu: GuardianDeity#4

Ennoshita: Mom2#6

Daichi: TeamDad#1

Suga: TeamMom#2

Asahi: GlassHeartAce#3

Kiyoko: KManager1

Patrick: Unknown Number

 **Date Tech**

Aone: QuietWall#1

 **Aoba Josai**

Tooru: #1TrashKing,

Hajime: Iwa-chanAce#4

Kindajchi: TurnpHead#12

Kyoutani: MadDog#16

Yahadu: DogLover#6

 **Shiratorizawa**

Ushijima: AceMiricaleBoy#1

Tendo: GuessMonster#5

 **Nekoma**

Kuroo: BedHeard#1

Kenma: PuddingHeard#5

Inuoka: LankyKitty#7

Lev: Skyscraper#11

Yaku: DemonLibero#3

Yamamoto: ToraAce#4

 **Fukurodani**

Bokuto: AirheadOwlAce#4

Akashi: OwlLover#5

 **(Nightcore - One Call Away ( Switching Vocals ))**


	4. Ch1

**"Talking"** _ **Thinking**_

 **Samantha's POV:**

It was the first few days of summer, and I was with Hinata, practicing volleyball; I was setting and he was spiking. After a while, I got Hinata to toss for me a little. Soon, we heard Natsu yelling at us telling us that Mom said it was time to come inside for supper. As we were washing up, I started thinking about high school and that I was ready to be my true self.

 _Man, this is nerve racking, I thought_ , _what if something goes wrong? What if Hinata hates me? No!... I can't think like that, Hinata is my twin brother, he will understand. He might also be happy to be able to play volleyball with me._

"Hina- _tsuin_ , can we talk?" I asked as he walked out the bathroom.

"Yeah! What you need, Sam- _tsuin_?!"

"Hinata, you know how I've been depressed since we've been on summer break?"

"Y..yeah? Samantha, what's wrong? Are you being bullied? Are you sick? Did I d..."

"Hinata! No, it's nothing to do with any of that. Hina-t _suin_ , I'm not happy being a girl. I wanna be a boy, so I guess...what I'm saying is that I'm transsexual," I blurted out. _Please don't hate me Hinata, if I lose you, I'd lose everything._ My mind wondered ashe looked at me with his mouth open wide.

"Wow, so um...what do I call you?" Hinata said, "I mean it's cool with me."

"Well, I'd like to be called Sammy. Also, I would be your twin brother, not sister."

"Cool!" He proclaimed loudly, hugging me.

" _Nii-san_ , you're being too loud!" Natsu screamed as she opened our room door. "Samantha, are you two crying?"

"Yes, Natsu, we are crying. I need you to tell mom and dad I have something important to tell them."

" _Hai_!"

When Natsu left, Hinata and I calmed down and walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. It was the place where everyone in the family sits to listen and talk about important issues.

 _I'm so nervous right now. Mom should be okay with it, her friend was the one who helped me figure out who I was._ I thought as we waited for dad to sit at the table, _as for dad...I'm not so sure about him_

 **~Flashback~**

It was the week before school ended, and I wasn't feeling good so mom had to take me to work with her.

"Samantha, are you sure you don't want to stay home?"

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. I don't wanna be left alone right now."

"Okay sweetie, but as soon we get there, you have to go to my office."

"I understand mom."

We arrived at her workplace an hour later. I went straight to her office. As I was walking there, a woman caught my eye.

"Excuse me, ma'am, may I ask you something?"

"Sure thing honey," she says in a fruity voice.

"You're a man, but you dress and sound kinda like a woman. How?"

She just looked at me strangely. "Sweetie, first off, thank you for not making fun of me. Second, I'm transsexual. I take pills so I look and sound like a woman."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"It means, I was born a male, but feel more comfortable as a female."

"Oh, that's cool. I have another question."

"What might that be?"

"Did you ever feel depressed in your own skin, and did it ever feel wrong to go by the name your family calls you?"

"Yes, it did a lot of the time, but when I finally accepted that I was transsexual, I was ten times happier."

"Thank you, I think I just found out why I haven't been feeling like myself lately."

"You're welcome. Anything else you need?"

"No, have a nice day."

After taking to her, everything made sense to me. _I've been feeling depressed and unhappy because I don't like myself as a girl._

"I'm transsexual."

 **~End of Flashback~**

"Natsu, thank you for helping me get everyone here," I tell her, giving her a hug.

"Welcome, sissy." She says as she sits down.

Dad finally made it to the table from his study. He didn't look happy at all. It made me wanna just run back to mine and Hinata's room, 'till I felt him squeeze my hand.

"It's okay, Sammy it's not like he ever had a good day anyway," he whispered to me.

"Alright, brats what was so important that I had to leave my study," dad asked as he sat down.

"Well, mom knows I've not been feeling great for a few weeks now, and I found out why," I said, shaking like crazy.

"Sweetie, that's great. What was wrong?" mom asked as she reached for my trembling hand.

"Mom. Dad. I don't feel comfortable as a girl."

"What the hell you talking about," I cowered as dad glared intensely at me, disbelieve and anger resonated in his voice.

"Oh, that is why after talking to my coworker last week, you felt better, right? " my mom said, shutting dad a glare.

"Yes, she helped me to understand what was wrong after we talked. What I found out is... I'm transsexual." I said still nervous from dad's anger.

"Like Hell You Are! No, child of mine is going to be like that!" Dad yells, hitting the table with his fist, making me flinch.

"It's not like I'm any _different_! I'll still be me, but I won't be called _Samantha_ anymore. I wanna go by Sammy now."

"Hinata. Sammy. Take Natsu and go outside for a while," Mom told us as she got up.

"Thank you, Mom!" I cried as I carried Natsu outside, pulling Hinata behind us.

 **Third Person POV:**

As the kids went outside, they could hear their parents yelling at one another. What they didn't know was that their father was packing up his clothes and everything else to leave.

"You're really going to leave _us?_ Just because our kid finally finds out she feels happier being a boy " Their mom shouted at their dad as he loaded the car with his things.

"Yes...yes, I am, and will be until _she_ sees the error in _her_ way! I will not be coming back!"

Sammy and Hinata held Natsu tightly as they listened to them fight. Natsu didn't understand what was going on, but she knew her dad was leaving. As he pulled out of the driveway and left, he stopped where the kids were and yelled at Sammy.

"Hey, _Samanth_ a! Hope you are _happy_ now! It's _all_ your fault for being a _freak,_ that I couldn't stay! _You_ just _had_ to say you were transsexual, and ruin this family!"

" _Hey_! You can't talk to my twin _brother_ like that!" Hinata screamed as Sammy just stood there like a deer in headlights.

After Hinata yelled, their dad drove away as fast as he could.

 **Sammy's POV:**

"Mommy, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything," I bawled as Dad drove away.

"Sammy sweetie, you did nothing wrong. All you did was accept who you are as a person. If he can't see how happy it has made you, he was never a real father."

"Mom's right. Nii-san, if dad can't accept you, then he's no dad to any of us," Hinata says with a serious face, I didn't know he could make.

"Nii-son, why did you call Samantha, Nii-san. Isn't she a girl?" Natsu asked not old enough to understand yet.

"Yes, I am a _girl_ but to me being called a girl doesn't feel like, I'm being myself. Sissy is more comfortable being called Nii-san or Sammy. You get it?" I told her squatting down to her eye level.

Natsu looked up at mom for answers, because she was confused. "Like dress up?"

"Yes, like dress up, but it's permanent. So from now on, you have two brothers, and Mommy has two sons and one daughter."

"Oh okay, Mommy. Sammy, can we still have tea parties?!"

"Yes, my pretty little Natsu, we will still have tea parties."

"So, I have one question," Hinata says as we were walking back inside

"What _foolish_ question could you possibly ask me after everything that has happened today?"

" _Hey!_ I'm not a fool and neither is my question! However, I did wanna know if you're still into guys?"

I blushed at his question. " _Baka_! I still like guys. I just feel more like myself as a boy."

"Oh," was all he had to say.

"Hinata sweetie, can you take Natsu to bed while I talk to your brother?"

"Sure Mom!"

While he took our sister to bed, mom asked me to meet her in the living room. While she walked in ahead of me, I stood in the yard a little longer and cried.

 _I should have never come out. It's all my fault dad's gone, and now we are going to be short on money._

"Mom, what are we going to do without Dad? Are you going to have to work more? If so, I don't mind watching Natsu over the summer."

"Sweetie yes, I'm going to have to pick up a few extra hours, and that would help out a lot."

"Would it be okay if I made a doctor appointment to get male testosterone pills?"

"Yes sweetie, it would."

I hugged mom good night and went to bed. When I got to the room Hinata wasn't there. _Hinata must have fallen asleep in Natsu's room tonight._ I laid in bed and fell asleep.

 **~Nightmare~**

"This is _all_ your fault, Samantha. If only you were still a _girl_ I could have stopped this from happening." I see my dad, as I walk to the door to see what he was talking about.

When I got inside the house, blood was everywhere. It looked like someone had been murdered. I found Hinata in our room, laying in a puddle of blood. I then ran to Natsu's room and she wasn't there, and I hoped she was okay. However, when I walked into our parents, now just our mom's room, I saw Mom and Natsu in the flood, dead. When I turned to run out the door, Dad was there with a knife, and he cut my throat.

 **~End Nightmare~**

I shot up off my pillow, sweaty, tears in my eyes. I threw the covers off me and walked to my dresser to get out my little box. _It's like no matter how bad I wanna quit I always crawl back to them._

"Sam- _tsuin_ , what are you doing up, it's two in the morning?"

"Sorry, Hina- _tsuin_ , I couldn't sleep. So I was going to go for a run." I told him, putting my little box away.

"Can I come!?"

"Shhh... _Baka_ , you'll wake everyone else up." I exclaimed hitting his head. "Yes, you can come."

Hinata jumped off the bed and got ready. It was four in the morning by the time we were out the door. We ran for an hour, then went home. When we got home, I ran to our room and got in the shower. I think Hinata fell asleep on the couch. I took out my little blade from the box and started cutting my arm. As I was standing in the shower, I watched the blood roll down my arm, mix with the water and tumble down the drain. I wrapped my arm when I got out of the shower. I pull on shirt and shorts and got back in bed. As I was falling back to sleep Hinata comes in and falls into his bed.

"Goodnight Sammy."

"Night Hinata."

 _Ugh, this is all my fault. First, Dad leaves us, and now I'm having nightmares and cutting again._ Was my last thought I had as I fell asleep.

 **Nightcore- Fighter (male version)**


	5. Ch2

**"Talking"** _ **Thinking**_

 **~Week Later~**

 **Third Person's POV:**

It was one in the afternoon, and Sammy was getting ready to leave the house. Today was her doctor appointment, the day that she would be getting her testosterone pills. She was nervous and scared for today, and her mom had already left for work. So Sammy and Hinata were watching Natsu, therefore, they had to take her to the doctor with them.

 **Sammy's POV:**

"Hinata, we need to get going," I said, "My appointment is in an hour and it's a 30-minute walk to the doctor's office."

"Yeah I know Sammy, I'm coming!" He yelled, running down the stairs, putting on his shirt.

As we were walking to the doctor's office, I noticed that we might end up arriving at the officer a bit too early. I spot a park next to the office and thought it would be a good idea to stop for a little a while.

"Natsu, you wanna stop and play at the park for a little bit?" I asked

"Yes! Can we, Sammy?" Hinata asked instead, more excited than Natsu.

"Hinata, you will be a high school in two weeks and you're still more of a kid than Natsu," I shook my head, "and she is only four."

"Sammy, we are stopping at the park right?" Natsu wondered out loud as we were getting closer to the park.

"Yes, we will stop. I have 30 minutes till my appointment."

" _Tsuin_ , why do you always insult and ignore me?" Hinata whined as we walked through the park.

"Because I know you were going to pout about it," I stated in a do-duh tone.

While he was pouting, I approached the swings and pushed Natsu for a while. After about five minutes of swinging, she got tired.

"Sammy, will you show me how to spike?" Natsu asked hope shining in her eyes

"Of course I will," I said, looking for Hinata "Hina- _tsuin_ , did you bring a volleyball?"

"Not today," He says, looking sad. "I thought we would go to your doctor appointment then going straight home to play."

 **Tooru's POV:**

As I was walking in the park after playing a game with Takeru, I was stuck babysitting him today. We were walking to the water fountain, when I overheard a brother and what looked like two sisters but one had a boy's haircut.

"Sammy, will you show me how to spike?" Natsu asked hope shining in her eyes.

"Of course I will." I said, looking for Hinata, "Hina- _tsuin_ , did you bring a volleyball?"

"Not today." He said, looking sad. "I thought we would go to your doctor appointment then straight home to play."

"Hey Takeru, wanna see if they want to play volleyball with us?" I asked as we were walking closer to the volleyball net.

"Sure Tooru, they look like they play, so maybe I can set for one of them and play against you," Takeru said excitedly.

 _They all have strangely orange hair and kinda small._ I pondered as we got closer to them.

"Hey, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," I said pointing at Takeru. "You wanted to play volleyball, but left yours at home."

"Yeah, my little sister wants to learn how to spike." The tomboy said to me.

"Well...we don't mind if you all wanna join us."

"Really?!" The brother asked jumping up and down

 **Sammy's POV:**

While we were talking a guy, about two years older than I and Hinata walked into the park with a little boy with him. They were walking by us when the older guy stopped to talk to us.

"Stop that!"I screamed, hitting Hinata in the head.

"Thanks for the offer, my name is Sammy. The guy laying on the ground is my twin brother, Shoyou, but everyone calls him Hinata, our last name. And the little shy one is Natsu." I informed him as we all walked to the net.

"Nice to meet you all." He said with a smile. "My name is Tooru Oikawa, and like I said earlier this is Takeru."

"Nice to meet you too."

" _Nii-san_ , Sammy said you better hurry or no volleyball for you!" Natsu yelled, running ahead of me.

"What? _Tsuin_ , really?"

"Yes," was all I said as I kept walking.

 **Hinata's POV:**

As I caught up with the group, I finally saw who we were about to play volleyball with.

"Sammy, do you have any idea who we are playing volleyball with?" I stuttered out.

"No, I know I like volleyball, but I don't read all the books and things like you do."

"Sam- _tsuin_ , he is The Grand King!" Hinata screeched.

"What really!? I didn't know that!"

 _God, my brother is going to be the death of me now. Why can't he just be normal?_ Powerful _players make me nervous, why me and not him?_ I wondered as we finally started playing.

"So, you do know who I am." The Grand King said to me as I get into position, so Sammy could set the ball to me.

"Yeah, but Sammy could care less about who you are. Apparently, he doesn't read the volleyball magazines like I do."

"Oh, I have a question about that."

"About what?" I asked Sammy, looking to see if she knows what he is thinking.

"About you _brother_." Tooru said, "Isn't he a girl?"

 _Oh no, Sammy what do I say to this?_

 **~Flashback~**

"Okay Hinata, I need to go over something with you, it's important," Sammy tells me as he was getting ready.

"What is it, Sammy?"

"Okay, if someone asks about me before I start my meds, you need to know that is okay for them to be confused. However, there is going to be people who react to it like dad did, and if it ever comes up, I'll hand it." He explains to me with a smile, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

 _Man, he looked so happy, like always... his eyes gave him away._

"Okay _tsuin,_ I'll let you handle it however way you want."

 **~End Flashback~**

"You will have to ask him about that."

I ran and jump to spike the ball as Sammy tossed it fast, to the left, with a little height, just a little too high for my liking.

"Nice kill, _Nii-san!"_ Natsu yelled as I landed and high-fived Sammy.

" _Tsuin_ , sorry that one was a little high," Sammy says running over to me. "What did he ask that made you so upset?"

"He asked if you were a girl because you acted like one."

Sammy's POV:

"Oh...okay," I told Hinata as I walked over to Tooru or as Hinata called him _The Grand King_.

 _Guess I'll have to talk to him._

"Tooru, Hinata, said you wanted to ask about my gender?"

"Ugh. Yeah, I know you're dressed like a guy and everything, but aren't you a girl?"

"Yes, but I was never comfortable as a girl. To tell you the truth, that's why we are here at the park today. We were on our way to my doctor's appointment."

"Oh, really?" He asked, looking confused. "Why are you going to the doctor? If you don't mind me asking?"

 _I don't know if I should tell him. He seems like a nice and chill guy, but he realizes that there are kids here...right? He could also be waiting for me to tell him everything, then laugh and make fun of me._

"You can trust me you know," Tooru stated as he looked at me, Hinata standing close together. "I'm gay so I don't have room to talk. Plus Takeru tells Iwa _-chan_ if I've been mean to people when I watch him."

 _So.. He just read my mind, or he's like Hinata and can see my eyes and know how I feel._

"Okay, I guess you can know. I already told you about everything else."

 _Well, almost everything. No one needs to know our dad left because of me or that I cut my arm the night he left._

"So?"

"I'm transsexual and I wanna get male testosterone pills because I don't want to undergo surgery for a sex change. I want to have kids one day and I want them to be my own."

"Oh. Wow, well I hope you can and I'm happy for you," Tooru told me, pulling out his phone. "Since you're going to be leaving soon and I know how hard it is to come out with something like this, want to exchange numbers?"

"Yeah," I answered a little hesitant. "Shit! Hinata. Natsu, we go to leave. I'm going to be late!"

We exchanged numbers fast, then me Hinata and Natsu took off running out the park.

 **Nightcore - Me Against The World**


	6. Ch3

**"Talking" _Thinking_**

 **~Week Before School~**

 **Natsu's POV:**

Sammy had been upset since we left the doctor's office a week ago. I've been trying to cheer him up, but I don't know how to. He just sits and looks like he is going to cry.

"Mommy, do you have to go to work now?" I asked pulling on her dress.

"Yes sweetie, I do, but you're _nii-sans_ will be here," she said, pulling me into goodbye hug.

 _I don't want mommy to leave. Sammy's not been happy and Hinata sucks at taking care of me._ I thought, feeling like I was going to burst into tears.

Mommy left, and now I'm just sitting on the floor coloring a picture. I wanted to play volleyball with Too- _chan_ and Take- _chan._ They had been meeting us at the park to play, but I really wanna see them today. Sammy could use Too- _chan_ 's company to cheer him up.

"Sammy, can Too- _chan_ and Take- _chan_ come over," I plead. "Please?"

"Sure," Sammy answered, "go get my phone so I can call Tooru."

" _Hai!"_ I screamed, running to Sammy and Hinata's room.

 **Sammy's POV:**

"Natsu," Hinata shouted from our room. "That hurts!"

 _Natsu must have wanted to wake him up._ I pondered running to see how she woke him up this time. When I got to our room. I expected to find Hinata face down on the bed with Natsu jumping up and down on his back.

"Haha. _Tsuin_ , need a little help there?" I asked, having trouble keeping my laughter to myself.

"Ugh, Sam- _tsuin_ get this monster off me! _"_ Hinata yelled as he tried to wiggle enough to get Natsu to stop.

I finally stopped laughing enough to get Natsu off him. As I grabbed her, she handed me my phone and I saw that I had a missed call. I checked the call and realized that it was my mom, she had called from work. I also saw that she left me a voicemail so I checked that too.

 ** _Beep Beep...You have one unheard message._**

 _Hey, Sammy sweetie, it's mom. Your dad forgot something at the house, so he has to come by and get it about lunchtime. I thought I would warn you before he comes._

 ** _Beep Beep...end of your message..._**

 _Oh no. We need to figure out what to do. He is going to be mean like last time._ I mentally panicked, pacing back and forth in front of Hinata's bed.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Hinata wondered aloud, sounding scared. "You listen to something on your phone then started pacing."

"Dad's coming by to get something he forgot," was all I could say before I stopped pacing and run to the bathroom.

"Natsu, can you be a good girl, and go downstairs and watch your My Little Pony movie?" Hinata asked her, getting out of the bed.

"Yes, _nii-son!"_ Natsu yelled as she ran downstairs.

 **Hinata's POV:**

 _I have no idea what that man has left here, but Sammy doesn't need his shirt right now. Not after what happened at the doctors last week._ I wondered, getting pissed off at dad.

 **~Flashback~**

We walked into the office right on time for Sammy's appointment.

"Miss Samantha Hinata, we are ready for you now," a nurse said as she opened the door to the back.

"Hinata, I'm scared," Sammy said with tears in his eyes.

"We would like to follow him to see the doctor," I asked the nurse.

"Sure, if _he_ is Samantha Hinata, then yes you can," the nurse replied.

So, we followed the nurse to one of the rooms and waited in the room for a few hours before a doctor finally walked in.

"So Hinata family, who am I seeing today?" He asked, sitting down on the small chair in the room.

"Me," Sammy said, "I'm here to see about getting male testosterone pills. I just came out to my family, and my mom told me I could get them ."

"Okay, well first I will have to check to see if your family insurance will allow you to have them than we will go from there," the doctor told us, then walked out the room.

Sammy, Natsu, and I all waited for the doctor to get back. Sammy seemed to get nervous because it was taking too long. After a few minutes, the doctor walked back in.

"Well, it seems your insurance won't cover them. Do you want to call your parents to see if you can still get them?" He asked sympathy shone in his eyes.

"No, I couldn't ask mom to pay for them by herself, " Sammy replied, trying to not burst into tears.

"Well then I guess there is nothing else I can help you with," he exclaimed, then gets up and left.

"Hinata, I'm so screwed," Sammy told me as we left the doctor's office.

I could hear Sammy crying himself to sleep that night.

 **~End Flashback~**

"Sammy, I know you don't want to see him, but maybe he will get what he wants and leave," I said, leaning on the door.

 **Sammy's POV:**

 _Maybe Hinata is right. Dad could just be coming to get his things and leave. However, he could start yelling shit at me again, and Natsu is going to get stuck hearing all of it this time because mom isn't here to stop dad._ I wondered, leaning against the door, on the other side.

"Hina- _tsuin,_ I don't wanna be here when he's here," I said in a panic. " What if he starts what he did the day he left? I don't want Natsu to hear that."

"Sam- _tsuin,_ we could always hide you," He said to me. "We can also have Natsu take a nap after eating. Mom did say he wouldn't be here until after lunch."

 _When did Hinata become my voice of reason? I'm supposed to be the smarter twin. Maybe it's because of all the panicking I've done today._ I thought, getting up and opening the door. Hinata fell backward and looked up at me.

" Sorry Hinata," I said, trying not to laugh, "I didn't know you were sitting next to the door, too."

"Haha very funny Sammy," Hinata said, sitting.

As he sat up, I walked downstairs to start lunch.

"Natsu, what do you want for lunch today?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Can we have Tamago Kake Gohan, today?" Hinata asked, tossing Natsu on his shoulders.

"Yeah," Natsu yelled, " I want Tamago Kake Gohan, too!"

"Sure," I said, walking to the stove to start cooking.

 **~After Lunch~**

We ate lunch and talked a little more about what to do when dad gets here. Natsu wasn't too happy, about having to take a nap. She says she is too old for them, and I don't think so, heck I'm 15 and still love naps. Anyways, I finally made a deal with her. The deal was, she could watch tv in the living room, but had to take a nap after 10 minutes.

"She is so spoiled, and giving in to her won't help," Hinata retorted, laying in front of the couch

"Oh really, ain't like you don't give into her to," I told him, hitting the side of his head, and sitting beside him.

I looked at the clock, on the wall. It was almost time for dad's lunch break, at work. I was starting to feel nervous and scared.

"Hinata, do really think I can hide from dad?" I asked, getting worried.

As Hinata was about to answer my question, we heard someone shouting from the front door.

"Why the hell did that bitch change the locks! Hey, you fucking kids answer this damn door!" Their dad screamed, trying to open the door.

"Sammy, you get Natsu and go to her room." Hinata told me, "I'll deal with dad."

"Okay, but if I hear any more screaming, I'm helping you," I told him walking downstairs to get Natsu.

I got up off the, she was already asleep. I picked her up and started walking to her room.

 _Please be careful Hinata._ I thought, laying Natsu in bed and sitting on the floor

 **Third Person's POV:**

As Hinata was walking to the door, the father's yelling is very audible.

"Fucking ungrateful kids, better open this damn door!" He yelled they could hear the anger in his voice.

Sammy was getting overly worried for Hinata. She was thinking about leaving the room, till she heard the front door open.

"About damn time," their dad said.

"Sorry, I was putting Natsu to sleep," Hinata replied with no emotion.

"Boy, that is not a way to talk to your father," he replied

"You stopped being my _father_ the second you called Sammy a freak," Hinata said getting mad.

"Where is the _freak,_ now that you mentioned _it_?" Their dad asked.

"He's not here right now," Hinata told him, hoping he would leave already.

"Oh really, so _he_ left you to deal with Natsu?" He asked, looking for something.

"Yes," Hinata replied, "mom said you came to just get something."

"Oh, I did, but I did also wanna see my little princess," he said.

"Well, she just went to sleep," Hinata replied, "and I don't think that would be okay with mom."

"Well, the bitch can get over it, Natsu is my _only normal_ kid," the dad said.

"I... I think it time for you to leave," Hinata stuttered out.

"Fine," their dad said, "however, just know I'm not done with that _freak_ yet. I will be leaving now."

So as he left, Sammy finally lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. When the door slammed, Natsu woke up.

"Sammy, have you asked Too- _chan_ and Take- _chan_ to come over yet?" Natsu asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

 **Sammy's POV:**

"Not yet sweetie," I replied, "I was waiting for you to get up."

"Well, I'm up now," Natsu said, yawning.

I smiled, got my phone out and start a chat.

 _Sammmy#13 has started a chat._

 _Sammmy#13 added #1TrashKing._

 **#1TrashKing:** Hey Sam. Everything okay?

 **Sammmy#13:** Hey Tooru. Not really, but Natsu wants you and Takeru to come over and play.

 **#1TrashKing:** What happened? I would love to but Takeru is with his mom today, but I can bring Iwa- _chan._

 **Sammmy#13:** Just my dad, I'll tell you when you get here. Are you sure he'll come? Last time you tried, your BF left you hanging, Trash King.

 **#1TrashKing:** SO MEAN! You and Iwa- _chan_ always calling me trash! Yes, he will come this time.

 _#1TrashKing added Iwa-chanACE#4_

 **Iwa- _chan_ ACE#4:** Oikawa why'd you add me I'm sitting right next to you. 

**Sammmy#13:** Really Tooru? You such a Trash King.

 **Iwa-chanACE#4:** I agree.

 **#1TrashKing** : So Mean! Iwa- _chan_ I Thought You Loved Me!

 **Iwa-chanACE#4:** That would make me a trash lover.

 **Sammmy#13:** HAHAHAHAH Tooru HAHAHAHA! I like Him! Iwaizumi, Hi you should come with Tooru today!?

"Sammy, what so funny?" Hinata asked me as I walked down the stairs, with Natsu on my hip.

I look up from my phone to him.

"Tooru is sad cause Iwaizumi keeps calling him trash, and I'm on his side," I explained, putting Natsu down and sitting on the couch.

 _ **Ding Ding.** _My phone when off because of a text, so I looked down to check it.

 **Iwa-chanACE#4:** I kinda have to. We made him depressed, and I've been wanting to meet the Tomboy, Princess, and Shrimpy- _chan_ he won't shut up about.

 **#1TrashKing:** Yay! I love you! 

**Sammmy#13:** Awesome. Tooru, _really_ can I at least get a better description. Hinata will have a cow when he sees what you call him.

 _Sammmy#13 added BigGiant#10._

 **BigGiant#10:** _Tsuin,_ why you add me? Is this the chat you were laughing about?

 **#1TrashKing:** Oh Shrimpy- _chan,_ hi!

 **Sammmy#13:** HAHAHA! That is why I added you.

 **BigGiant#10:** Hey! Sammy is shorter than me! Why not call him Shrimpy!

 **Iwa-chanACE#4:** He is trash, and he is called Tomboy.

 _Sammmy#13 has left chat._

 _"_ Hey Hinata, tell Tooru if he hurries I'll make milk bread," I told him as Natsu and I got up.

 **BigGiant#10:** Sammy said he is cooking so you better hurry Tooru or no milk bread for you.

 **#1TrashKing:** We Are Leaving Now Be There In Like 10.

 _#1TrashKing has left chat._

 **Iwa-chanACE#4:** He sure knows how to get Oikawa to move. I should start doing that.

 _Iwa-chanACE#4 has left chat._

 _BigGiant#10_ _has left chat._

"Hey Sammy, what did Too- _chan_ say?" asked Natsu, helping me in the kitchen.

"He said Takeru was with his mom today. However, he is bringing Iwaizumi with him," I told her, getting out her step stool.

"Can we make Too- _chan_ some milk bread?" Natsu asked, getting on her stool.

"Yes," I replied, "I bribed him with some if he got here faster."

"Hey Sammy, Tooru said he was going to be here in 10, but I think he left Iwaizumi behind," Hinata said, walking into the kitchen.

"Haha, I just wanted him to hurry, not leave his boyfriend behind," I tell Hinata as the doorbell rings.

 **Tooru's POV:**

I rang the doorbell, then turned to Hajime.

"I said I was sorry, Iwa- _chan,_ " I said, "I didn't mean to run off without you. At least I waited for you at the train station."

"Okay," Hajime replied, "just stop saying sorry, Trashykawa."

"So mean, Iwa- _chan_!" I yelled.

It wasn't long, till Shrimpy- _chan_ answer the door.

"Hello Shrimpy- _chan,"_ I said looking down at him.

"Hello, and I'm taller than Sammy," Hinata told me, "stop calling me that!"

"Just ignore this Trash, ugh" Hajime started, "What is your name?" He asked Hinata as we all walked into the dining room.

"Oh, sorry," Hinata said, "I'm Shoyou Hinata, but everyone calls me Hinata, it's nice to meet you, Iwaizumi."

"Nice to meet you too. So you know my name?" Hajime asked.

 _I talk about you too much for them to not know your name._ I thought, waiting for my milk bread.

"Sammy, Tooru's here!" Hinata yelled into the kitchen.

"Too- _chan!_ " Natsu screamed jumping into my lap.

"Princess, has the aliens came back yet?" I asked in a playful voice.

"No, but Sammy said they might soon," Natsu told me, just as Sammy walked into the dining room.

"Hey, where is my milk bread?" I asked.

"It's in the oven now, be patient, trashcan," Sammy said sitting Natsu in her chair.

 **Sammy's POV:**

"You must be Iwa- _chan,_ " I said, "I'm Sammy Hinata, and this is Natsu Hinata."

"Nice to meet you two also, and please call me Iwaizumi or Hajime," he said shaking his hand.

"Help yourselves," I offered, " I made more than enough."

"Thank you," Tooru and Hajime said.

"Hinata chew your food!" I yelled, hitting him in the head.

 **~After Dinner~**

We ate supper, and then Natsu wanted to play dress up with everyone. No one was able to tell her no, not even Hajime. So, here we are, 15 and 17-year-olds playing dress up with a four-year-old, or well now we are trying to get out of girly clothes. Natsu had finally gone to bed around 10.

"Tooru, how can you be so happy about this?" I asked, trying to get the makeup Natsu put on me off.

"It's because he's trash," Hajime answered for him, "and he likes to dress up."

"I wouldn't think The Grand King would like playing dress up," Hinata said.

Tooru had a creepy smile after Hinata called him that.

 _I'll never understand why he likes that nickname so much. I like Trash KIng better._ I wondered as I got the last of the makeup off Hajime.

"Hey Creepykawa, you've got to stop smiling like that," said Hajime as he got up.

"It's kinda late, you guys can crash here tonight," I told them as I yawned.

As Tooru was about to say something mom walked in the door.

"Mom, did work run late again?" Hinata asked before I could.

"No, I got promoted today," Mom said.

"You got a promotion, that's awesome Mrs.H!" Tooru yelled, more excited than he really should have been.

"Yes, Tooru- _kun_." Mom replied, "here again, I see?"

"Yes Mrs.H, I love coming to your house," he said.

"Anyways, how did it go with your dad, Hinata, Sammy?"Mom asked sitting down at the table to eat.

"Yeah, I know. Where did Hajime go?" I asked Tooru.

"He had to pee," Hinata answered.

"Who is Hajime?" Mom asked, looking confused.

"That be me, Hajime Iwaizumi. I'm Tooru's boyfriend," Hajime said.

"It's so nice to meet you. Tooru never shuts up about you," mom said, trying to make Tooru blush.

As mom was eating, I told her and the others everything that happened with dad. Mom was pissed, and Tooru's eyelids fluttered quickly as if he was trying to blink back glared at the captain as if he wanted to punch someone or something. Hinata left halfway through, me telling everyone saying he didn't want to listen.

"Mom, do we have more futons in the hall closet?" I asked, looking for it.

"There should be," she said, "unless Hinata got it already."

 _I really don't blame Hinata for walking away from the table while I was talking about dad's visit. He got the worst end of it today._ I thought, walking into our room to see Hinata already laying down the futon.

"Tooru! Hajime! Hinata's already put the futon down for you!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Thanks, _tsuin,_ I was going to do that you know," I said, hugging him.

"It was no problem," Hinata exclaimed, hugging me back.

Not long after he finished the futon did Tooru and Hajime walk into the room. We all laid in bed and got ready to sleep.

"Goodnight guys," said mom as she is closed the door. "Tooru, no and I mean no funny business in my house."

"Goodnight," we all said.

"Sammy, are you sure you're okay?" Hajime asked, laying down beside Tooru.

"Yes, now goodnight guy, I'm tired and wanna go to sleep," I said.

What I didn't know, was how much of a lie it was to tell him, that I was okay.

 **(Nightcore - Love yourself vs. Fuck yourself (switching vocals))**


	7. Ch4

**"Talking" _Thinking_**

 **~First Day Of School~**

 **Sammy's POV:**

We left the house at six o'clock to sign Natsu up for a daycare that is close to Karasuno. I was hoping that Hinata and I would be in the same class, but he ended up in class one and I was in class four.

"Hinata, hurry up!" Sammy yelled, picking up his and Natsu's backpack.

"I'm coming," Hinata screamed, running out the door after them.

"Natsu, you excited about daycare," I asked, "Hinata and I will be close if you need us, okay?"

"Okay," Natsu answered, walking beside me.

Hinata was able to ride his bike to school today, and I was stuck walking. We got to her daycare in time for me to sign her in. After signing her in, I left for school. I got there right when orientation started. We had to sit and listen to the vice principal talk for two hours. All the first years were told to go to their assigned classes. I looked at the paper with all of our assigned classes.

"Welcome to the first year, class four. I will be your teacher, Mr. Minor," the teacher told us as we all walked in. "Now I'm going to take attendance to make sure that everyone's here."

He started taking attendance, and I tuned out until I hear my name.

"Hinata Sammy," Mr. Minor said, looking up from his paper.

"Here sir," I yelled, raising my hand.

I looked out the window and didn't listen, till I heard a kid click his tongue as his answer.

"Mr. Tsukishima, if you're going to behave like this on your first day, I will give you a detention," Mr. Minor said.

"Tsukki, stop, we have to turn in our volleyball sign-up sheets today," said the boy with freckles, who was sitting beside him.

"That goes for you too, Mr. Yamaguchi," said Mr. Minor, his anger clearly boiling.

After that, the bell rang and we were all dismissed for lunch.

 **~At Lunch~**

"Hina- _tsuin_ , do you wanna go check out the volleyball gym?" I asked, running over to him.

"Sammy, I thought we were going there after today's classes," he said. "Besides, I'm hungry, and s _omeone_ made me leave without breakfast."

"Okay," I told him, considering to stop harassing my brother. "Besides, if you had gotten up when I told you too, you would have had food."

"You. Ate. My. Food." Hinata yelled, making everyone in the lunch yard stare at us.

So I left Hinata standing there and went to find the volleyball gym. By the time I finally found it, the kids who were from my class were already there.

 **Tsukishima's POV:**

"I don't see why we had to come by at lunch," I said, opening the door to the gym.

"Tsukki, we need to turn these papers in," Yamaguchi reminded him again.

 _I don't get it. We have until the end of the week to turn them in,_ I thought, looking uninterested in be there.

While we were walking into the gym, I saw the small guy from our class walking to the gym.

"Yamaguchi, did you see the Shrimp over there," I asked. "He's from our class."

"Haha yeah Tsukki, he is very small," Yamaguchi answered. "You don't think he is signing up for volleyball, do you?"

"I hope not," I shrugged. "He wouldn't be a starter anyway so what's the point?"

"We are here to turn in our club sign-up forms," Yamaguchi said as we stepped into the gym.

"Right, okay I'm Daichi, your captain and a third year," said a brunette. "The guy standing next to me is also a third year, and he is your vice-captain, Sugawara, but we call him Suga."

"And I'm Tanaka, second year and wing spiker," the bald guy interjected, attempting to look intimidating.

"Nice to meet you all," we both said.

"I'm Yamaguchi, and he is Tsukishima. We are both first years and middle blockers," said Yamaguchi, pointing at me.

 _Tch, he does know I can introduce myself?_ I thought, putting my headphones on.

 **Sammy's POV:**

I was still shocked to actually see the Tsukishima guy, from class there. I finally got over it but when to turn in my club sign-up form, I heard them all introduce themselves.

"Hello, I would like to also turn in my form," I said, walking past Tsukishima.

"Tsukki look, he is signing up," Yamaguchi announced, pointing in my direction

" _Tch_ , he won't last long," Tsukishima retorted, walking out the gym.

"My name is Sammy Hinata, and I'm a first year. I would like it if you'd called me Sammy." I said, handing Suga my paper.

"Well Sammy, I hope you have fun playing with us this year," expressed Suga, looking over my paper. "So your brother goes here too?"

"Yes, he will also be signing up," I replied.

 ** _Ring ring..._** The lunch bell rang and I took off running to class. Just as I was turning the corner, I bumped into someone.

"Well, if it isn't _Samantha_ ," said a voice, I knew all too well.

"P... Patrick what are you doing here?" I asked, getting scared.

"Well, I was going to go to Nekoma, but I did not pass the entrance exam," he said, smiling sadly. "However, my favorite person was coming here, and I knew that _she_ would miss me."

"You can't tell anyone that I'm really a girl, please," I said, begging him.

"Oh, so no one knows you're really a girl," Patrick said, grabbing my arm. "You would do anything to keep your secret?"

"Yes," I said, fear arising in my chest.

 _What is he going to do to me? I don't want to have to put up with him,_ I wondered, trying to get away from him.

I pulled my arm out his hand and took off towards my class.

"Mr. Hinata, why are you late to class?" Mr. Minor asked as I opened the door.

"I...um...got lost in the halls on my way here," I said, going to my seat.

"Did you _really_ get lost?" asked Tsukishima. "I can see a bruise on your arm that wasn't there earlier."

 _Shit! That asshole left a bruise on me! What am I going to tell my mom?_ I panicked, thinking of what to do.

Before I could say anything to him, the door opened, and the last person I ever wanted to see walked through the door.

"Ah, Mr. Evans, so good of you to finally make it to class," mentioned Mr. Minor.

"Sorry sir, I walked to the wrong class before lunch, and by the time I was here, everyone has gone to lunch," said Patrick, looking at me silently telling me to contradict what he said.

The only seat that was open was next to me. _This year is going to be a long one._ I thought as the teacher told him to sit next to me.

 **~After Class~**

"Hey _Sammy_ , wanna hang out after school?" asked Patrick.

"Sorry, I can't, Hinata and I are doing something," I said, hoping he would leave me alone.

"Oh. So, _he_ goes here too?" Patrick asked, looking a little upset.

"Yes, and I have to go before I'm late," I said, running out the door.

I ran to the gym, hoping he didn't follow me. Hinata was already there, and it looked like he was already starting trouble.

 **Hinata's POV:**

Sammy was taking forever, so I went ahead and proceeded to the gym. When I got there, _he_ was there, The King of The Court, Kageyama Tobio. He was on the team that I lost to in middle school. I thought he would have gone to a big name school, like Aoba Josai or Shiratorizawa. I wanted to beat him, but now I couldn't because he is on my team.

"Hina- _tsuin,_ what did I say about causing trouble today," yelled Sammy, walking into the gym, "and didn't I tell you to wait for me at the front door?"

"You were taking too long, and I forgot what you said. I was half asleep," I informed him.

As Sammy and I were talking, three older guys showed up and started talking to Kageyama. I was feeling left out, so I tried to obtain their attention so I could introduce myself.

"Sammy, you're back again?" asked a guy with gray hair. "He must be your brother."

"Hey Suga," Sammy said. "Yeah, he's Hinata, Shoyou, but goes by Hinata."

"Welcome to the club, Hinata," said the guy, with brunette hair.

"Hey, when did you get a brother," asked Kageyama. "I didn't see him play volleyball in middle school."

"He was hurt and couldn't play at the time," I told him, hoping he would buy my lie.

"So, have you changed at all," inquired Kageyama. "because it looks like you didn't grow any at all."

"Yes, I've changed," I said. "I'm not that short!"

As we were arguing, Daichi tried to interject between us.

"You guys better stop before Daichi gets mad," said the bald scary looking guy.

"I wanna play you one-on-one," I proclaimed, walking to get a ball.

 **Third Person's POV:**

So, Hinata and Kageyama were banned from volleyball, till they can work together. Sammy stayed and got to know everyone in the club. Halfway through practice, Sammy had to leave, to pick up Natsu.

 **~Flashback~**

"Hey Daichi, is it okay if I leave early?" Sammy had asked him.

"Sure Sammy," Daichi answered. "What do you have to do?"

"My little sister is in daycare and our mom works late, so I have to pick her up," stated Sammy.

"There is another one of you?" asked Tanaka.

"Yes, Tanaka," said Sammy. "She is four, and you all might get to met her one day."

So, after Sammy changed he left and went to go get Natsu. He walked a few blocks down the road. Natsu was the last kid there.

"Sorry, I'm late," exclaimed Sammy. "My club went longer than I thought."

"Just try to get here sooner tomorrow," suggested Natsu's teacher.

"Hey Sammy, where's Hinata?" Natsu inquired, looking for him.

"He's already at home," said Sammy. "I don't think Hinata will be in a good mood today."

After Sammy picked up Natsu, they walked home.

 **~End Flashback~**

 **Sammy's POV:**

When we got home, Hinata was out back working on his receiving. I was going to ask if he wanted help, but when I went to walk outside Natsu's tummy growled.

"Hey, why don't I fix us supper?" I asked Natsu.

"Yeah," Yelled Natsu. "But what about Hinata?"

"I'll go get him after we make supper," I told her, pulling out her step stool. "Why don't we make _nii-san_ 's favorite food?"

" _Hai_ ," said Natsu. "Why is _nii-san_ sad?"

"He had a bad day at school," I answered, pulling out the ingredients to make meat buns.

We got to work making the food. After about an hour or so, I went to get Hinata.

" _Tsuin,_ time for supper," I said, walking over to him.

"I'm coming," he said. "What are we having?"

"Natsu and I made meat buns because, I know today wasn't a good day," I told him.

We ate supper, and Hinata put Natsu to bed. I went to shower, and when I got out and was looking for my PJs a found a picture of me and Patrick.

"This was taken the day of our breakup. It was the last time I saw him," I said to myself, thinking out loud. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

 **~Flashback~Summer Break**

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Patrick had taken me to the arcade for our fifth date. We were having fun and everything, till I had to tell him about being transsexual.

"Patrick, I have something I need to tell you," I told him getting scared of how he was going to take it.

"What is it, baby?" He asked, hugging me around the waist.

"Patrick, I've been keeping something from you," I said.

"Samantha, what is it? Did I do something?" he asked, looking scared.

"No, it's not you," I revealed, trying to hide my face in my hands. "I'm transsexual."

He didn't say anything right away. After about 10 minutes he finally said something, and until this day I will never forget what he said.

"You. _Are_. The. Most. _Disgusting._ Person. I. Have. _Ever._ Met," He yelled, looking at me like I was trash or the worst thing he had ever seen.

I tried to talk to him, but he keeps looking at me like I was trash.

"Samantha, we are done," Patrick said. "Never talk to me again. I'm so glad, I'm not going to the same high school as you."

"But Patrick, I thought you loved me," I said, crying and pulling on his arm.

"Oh you poor _freak_ ," Patrick proclaimed, smiling like a crazy person. "I never loved you. I was using you the whole time, but now that I know your _secret_ , I can use it against you. If we ever meet again."

He left me there crying my eyes out. It was that day that I decided not to tell anyone in high school I was a girl. Unless I trusted them, or if they are smart enough to figure it out. An hour later, I got my phone out to text Hinata. I was crying too much to walk home alone. A few minutes later Hinata was there to pick me up. He didn't say or ask anything till we got home.

"Sammy, what happened?" He asked me

"Hinata, I don't wanna talk about it," I told him. "I just wanna be alone and go to bed."

"Okay Sammy," He said, walking out of our room.

I cried myself to sleep that night, and many nights after that.

~End Flashback~

"Sammy, you okay?" asked Hinata. "You have been looking at that picture and crying for a while, now."

"Yeah I'm fine, just old memories haunting me," I told him, climbing into bed.

"Good night _tsuin,"_ He said and I went to sleep.

 **~Week Later~**

 **Hinata's POV:**

 _Sammy hasn't been his normal self since school started. I think something is going on at school, but he won't tell me anything._ I thought, practicing my receives with Kageyama.

"Hey, dumbass pay attention," Kageyama yelled, getting the ball as is rolled away.

"Bakageyama," I screamed at him, as someone walked by.

They started to talk crap about me and Kageyama. After a while, they left but not before I jumped and took the ball from the tall guy.

"Hinata, you do know instead of going through all this crap, I could always set for you like I did in middle school," Sammy said, walking over to us after Stingyshima and Yamaguchi left.

"Yeah," I retorted. "But, you set for me all the time."

"Hinata we need to get home. Mom has trash king watching Natsu, and _God_ knows what she talked him into doing for her," Sammy yelled, pulling me away from Kageyama.

We left the schoolyard, and went home, to find Tooru and Natsu playing dress up, again.

 **Sammy's POV:**

 _ **Click flash**._ _I took a picture of Tooru in a dress and with a crown on._

 _"Oh man, Hajime is going to love this picture," I said, running away from him._

 _"You. Wouldn't. Dare," he yelled, chasing me around the kitchen._

 _After a while, I gave up and didn't send the picture. Tooru left after showing Hinata a few pointers on his receiving skills in volleyball._

 _"Natsu, how was daycare?" I asked, setting her on my lap._

"It was fun. I made a new friend today, and I drew a picture for mommy," Natsu replied, excitement shining brightly in her eyes.

Tonight it was Hinata's turn to cook dinner, and I was starting to think it was a bad idea to let him cook.

" _Tsuin_ , are you sure that is eatable?" I inquired, poking the food he put on my plate.

"It looks like snot, _nii-san,_ " Natsu said, playing with her food.

"Hey," Hinata yelled. "At least I tried."

"Yeah, but not good enough," I told him picking up my phone. "I'll order pizza, but Hinata has to pay this time."

"Yay pizza," Natsu yelled.

 **~After Supper~**

We ate our pizza, and then I made sure that Natsu is in bed by 9.

"Sammy, is everything alright?" Hinata asked me as I walked back to our room.

"Yes, Hinata I'm fine, and no I'm not lying to you," I said, laying in my bed. "Now, either drop it or we can start on homework."

"Okay, I'll drop it," he declared, jumping in his bed.

"Night," he said, falling asleep.

 ** _~That_ Weekend~**

 **Third Person's POV:**

Sammy and Hinata played a four-on-four match. Hinata and Kageyama seem to get along better, even though they can do this amazingly fast quick, they still argue. Sammy was on Tsukishima's team. Sammy liked playing against Hinata, but kinda missed the feeling of tossing for him. After the game, Dachi finally let Kageyama and Hinata back into the club after kicking them out. Hinata and Kageyama tried to befriend Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, but they refused to acknowledge them. Sammy just stood by and watched as Hinata failed miserably to get Tsukishima to shake his hand.

"He is never going to shake your hand Hina- _tsuin,_ " Sammy had told him, walking over to give him water. "It's really a waste of your time."

"Sammy, _Shhh..._ Daich might kick you out, if you fight or don't get along," Hinata said, putting a finger over Sammy's lips.

"You got kicked out 'cause _Caption Dad_ wanted to show you how to listen to him," Sammy had told Hinata, pointing at Daichi.

"Please, stop calling me that," said Daichi as he turned to us pointing at me

"But it's true," Sammy whined.

"We will have morning and afternoon practice on Monday through Friday, and only morning practice on Saturday," Daichi announced. "That's it for today guys. Dismissed!"

" _Hai,_ " they all yelled, grabbing their bags and running out of the gym.

Sammy sat and waited for Hinata to get done practicing. Kageyama and Hinata wanted to practice their quick a little, and Sammy didn't want to walk home alone.

 _ **Ding ding!**_ Sammy's phone went off. He looked down to check it, and it was a text from an unknown number.

 ** _Unknown Number:_** Hope you're not telling anyone what's going on at school. You know what will happen if you do. 

**(Nightcore - Kids Again (Switching Vocals))**


	8. Ch5

**"Talking" Thinking**

 **~Monday~**

 **Sammy's POV:**

We were at morning practice when all of a sudden, someone burst through the doors.

"Guys, we have a practice match," yelled the guy at the door, "with Aoba Josai, one of the top four schools in our district."

 _What?! That's Tooru and Hajime's school._ I thought, making a weird face. _Who is that dude anyway? Why is he like...just here? I've never seen him before._

"We get to play against one of the top fours?" Hinata said excitedly.

"You three must be Hinata, Sammy, and Kageyama, right?" He asked, sounding more like he was asking himself.

Hinata and Kageyama muttered something to themselves as he walked closer to them.

"I'm Ittetsu Takeda, your club adviser," he explained.

"So, Aoba Josai?" Daichi asked.

"Aoba Josai was the only school to agree, to play a practice game with us," Takeda said.

"That's crazy," exclaimed Suga. "How did you get us a game with them?"

"Wait, did you beg again?" Daich questioned, looking a little uneasy.

"No, not this time, I know I am good at begging but I didn't have to," Takeda replied. "However, there is a small condition; Kageyama and Sammy have to play the whole game."

"What!" Tanaka yelled, bringing out his punk face.

"It's fine," Suga said, "we wanna see what Hinata and Kageyama quick attack is like in a real game, and Sammy could use the experience."

After that, everyone went to change out of their uniforms but me, Hinata and Kageyama. We had to clean up, the mess from morning practice.

"Hinata," I whispered to my twin, "what am I going to do about a shower? Kageyama and the others are going to see my wraps and boobs, and they will realize that I'm not a boy!"

"I… I don't know," Hinata whined in my ear, while he was blushing.

 _Really, the word "boobs" still makes him blush._ I wondered, putting my broom back in the closet.

We walked to back to the club room to get our clothes, and then head to the bathroom to shower. However, when we got there, I realized that Kageyama wasn't my only problem. Apparently, the basketball team had early practice because they had a scrimmage today, and guess who plays on the team...Patrick.

"Well, hello there, Sammy," Patrick said, stalking towards me and backing me up to the wall, "how was your practice?"

"I… it was f...fine, Patrick," I stuttered as I looked for a way out. "Hinata, I didn't do much today, so I think I'll just take a shower after school."

"Okay," my brother replied, washing his hair.

I walked to one of the stalls so I could change. While I was in there, I felt like someone was staring down my stall. I rushed getting ready and ran out of the room. On the way to my class, I ran into Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"Tch, watch where you're going Shortstack," Tsukishima remarked while Yamaguchi snickered.

"Whatever," I said more to myself than to them, pushing past them.

 **Tsukishima's POV:**

Something is wrong with him, and for some reason, I feel like I need to help him. I thought, putting my headphones on.

"Tsukki- _kun_ , is something wrong?" Yamaguchi implored, sensing my uneasiness.

" _Tch_ , no," I bluntly answered.

We continued walking to our lockers to get our books out for class. Yamaguchi and I grabbed everything we needed and headed back to class. All I could think on the way there was, why was Sammy so upset and who could have done it? To be honest, it kinda pissed me off. I just know that he hasn't been the same since that Patrick guy showed up on the first day of school.

 _Maybe, he did something to upset him._ I wondered to myself as I entered the classroom.

I sat in my seat and looked around for Sammy, but he wasn't here yet. Yamaguchi sat in the seat next to me and started talking to me.

"Tsukki- _hun_ , what you looking for?" He asked, setting his books on his desk.

"Sammy," I told him, "he ran past us in a hurry, plus he already had his books for class."

"He might have had something else to do," Yamaguchi explained.

" _Tch_ , why do I care?" I wondered aloud.

"What's got Saltyshima upset?" Sammy inquired as he walked over to his seat.

 **Patrick's POV:**

My footsteps echoed against the white walls as I make my way out the boy's shower room and to class. The sound of students filing into their classrooms lingered in my ears as I pushed open the door. As I walk to my seat, I see Sammy talking to some blonde hair guy.

"Morning Sammy," I said as I sat in my seat.

"M… Morning Patrick," Sammy stuttered out, turning pale.

 _I just love torturing her. I wonder what I can do to today before school is over?_ I thought to myself, watching Sammy try to ignore my presence.

I've been bullying her...or well him...since school started. I can't get over how gross she is. To be a girl that wants to be a boy is just wrong. To be honest, I was just using Samantha in middle school to make a girl jealous, but when she told me she was transsexual I snapped.I picked up my pencil, pulled out a piece of paper, and scribbled on it. As I walked to turn in my homework, I plopped the note onto Sammy's desk, imagining his face turning pale. By the time I got back to my seat, he already replied to my message.

"Meet me. Tomorrow. Lunch."

"Why?"

I wrote down my reply and threw the note at her head.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell people your real name, and I'll hurt Hinata ten times worse than I do you."

 **Sammy's POV:**

Today just started and Patrick has already told me to meet him tomorrow at lunch. He hasn't done anything to me since a few weeks ago when he pushed me to the ground and kicked my side, leaving a big bruise.

 **~Flashback~**

The last bell of the day had just rung, and I was making my way to the volleyball gym. I was about to turn down the hallway to the gym when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, so he could push me to the floor. As I was falling, I looked up to see Patrick smirking down at me.

"W... what do you want?" I asked, stuttering out the question.

"Well Samantha," he said, locking the door to the room he pulled me into, "I thought I could show you how disgusting you are by destroying your life."

I tried to get up from the floor as he was walking towards me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Patrick questioned with a demanding tone as he pushed me back to the floor.

 _What is he going to do to me?_ I wondered as I hit the floor hard.

"Ahhh..." I cried out as pain ran through my body. "Please don't do this."

"Ha... As if begging is going to stop me," Patrick laughed, kicking me harder.

All I could do was lay there crying in pain.

"This is all your fault," he told me kicking me one last time, unlocking the door, and leaving me there. "If you tell anyone, I'm going to hurt you more and have you watch as I hurt Hinata ten times worse."

After a few minutes, I finally got up and walked to the gym. Suga saw me limping up the stairs and came running over to me.

"Sammy!" Suga yelled. "What happened to you?"

"Haha... It's a funny story," I laughed, hoping he'd fall for my lie." I was in such a hurry to get here, I fell down the last few steps of the stairs."

I looked up smiling and rubbing the back of my head. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Tsukishima shaking his head.

 _So, not everyone is doing to buy it. Hmm, I'll have to think of something better if this happens again._ I thought, walking into the gym and sitting on the bench.

"Daichi, maybe he should skip practice today and go home or to the nurse's office?" Suga suggested as he walked over to me with a towel.

"Ennoshita, can you take Sammy to the infirmary then make sure he heads home?" Daichi asked with authority.

"Ha, I'm fine," I declared, nervously laughing. " _Ita_!"

Shit, that hurt. I thought, placing my hand on my side.

"Obviously you're not fine," Ennoshita said, walking over to me, and lifting my shirt up a little, "and I will be taking you to see the nurse. You already have a bruise forming on your side."

"Fine," I replied as I pulled my shit down.

Afterwords Ennoshita and I walked to the infirmary, and when we got there the nurse was getting ready to leave.

"Gomen, I know you're getting ready to leave, but one of the volleyball players hurt himself and needs medical attention," Ennoshita explained as he pointed at me. "Sammy here fell and his side is hurting him."

The nurse sat her stuff down and told me to get in the bed and take my shirt off.

"I'm good now, Ennoshita- _senpai_ ," I said. "You can go back to practice now. I'll head home after this."

"Alright, but here are mine and Suga's numbers, we both want a text when you get home," he told me handing me the paper with their numbers on it.

"So, we have not one but two mom on this team?" I asked sarcastically, trying not to laugh.

He didn't say anything to me he just left, after he left I turned my attention back to the nurse.

"So, are you going to take your shirt off or not?" She inquired a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, it's just no one but the school and my family know I'm really a girl," I answered as I took my shirt and wrap off.

The nurse didn't say anything after that, she just looked me over and then put some cream on my side and told me it was just bruised really bad and that I couldn't practice for a while. I put my clothes back on and started walking home, I didn't feel like riding my bike.

 _No volleyball for a few days, and I'll have bruises for at least a week._ I pondered. _How could I let this happen to myself?_

After walking for awhile I finally got home, and Mom was home early.

"Honey, you're home early, everything okay?" Mom asked as I walked up the stairs.

"I wasn't feeling well, the school nurse said I just needed to rest," I said, going to my room.

I laid in bed and got my phone out to message Suga and Ennoshita. I added their numbers on the walk home.

 _Sammmy#13 has started a chat._

 _Sammmy#13 added Mom2#6 and TeamMom#2 to chat._

 **Sammmy#13:** I made it home Moms.

 **Mom2#6:** I'm not a mom, and good.

 **TeamMom#2:** Good. What did the nurse say?

 **Sammmy#13:** I just bruised my side and no practice for a few days. I'm sorry!

 **TeamMom#2:** You did nothing wrong! It was an accident. Also, Ennoshita admit it you are the Mom of the second and first years

 **Mom2#6:** Suga's right, but I'm not a mom!

 **Sammmy#13:** I'm going to sleep! Night Moms!

 **TeamMom#2:** Night Sam! 😊

 _Sammmy#13 has exited the chat._

 **~End Flashback~**

 **~The Next Day~**

 **Patrick's POV:**

I've been thinking all night about what I wanna do to Sammy this time, just kicking her wasn't enough.

 _Maybe, I should punch her a few good times also._ I pondered to myself, walking up the stairs to the roof.

Not a lot of students eat on the roof at this school, so no one should see us. I waited for a few minutes getting angrier waiting for her. Just as I was about to go and drag Sammy here, she walked out on the roof.

"Took you long enough!" I yelled as Sammy jumped back and paled a little.

"S… Sorry, my captain wanted to talk to us about our practice game next week," Sammy told me stuttering.

"That's no excuse," I said as my anger took over and I trapped her against the wall.

When I was getting ready to punch Sammy, someone opened the door and walked out onto the roof.

 **Tsukishima's POV:**

I was tired of sitting in the classroom during lunch, so today I was going to sit on the roof. However, when I got there, I saw Sammy and that Patrick guy, from class. They were standing by the wall and Patrick was standing in front of Sammy with his hands beside Sammy's head.

" _Tch_ , I'll just eat in the classroom," I said as I turned around and left, slamming the door behind me.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I get so mad at them being close together?_ I thought, walking back to the room.

"Tsukki, I thought we were eating on the roof?" Yamaguchi asked as he sat in front of me.

"No," I replied, still mad.

I just sat there looking out the window and listening to my music. I kept thinking back to what I saw and it just makes me madder.

 _I can't be jealous of them, right? I mean yeah Sammy looks a little like a girl and is pretty. However, I'm not gay._ I pondered, laying my head down on my desk. _All this thinking is giving me a headache._

 **Sammy's POV:**

Patrick had me pinned up against the wall when someone opened the door. I look over to see Tsukishima walk out onto the roof.

"Stay quiet and I might not hurt you as bad," Patrick whispered sternly into my ear.

I look over at Tsukishima and he looked hurt. He turned around slamming the door as he left, after saying something I couldn't hear.

 _What was his problem?_ I thought, realizing how close Patrick was to me. _Oh, My God, Saltyshima was jealous! Does he like me?_

"What you blushing at freak?" Patrick asked me, pulling my arm hard.

"N…Nothing," I told him as fear takes over.

Patrick didn't reply, he pulled his fist back and punched me in the stomach.

"Ugh," I moaned, falling to the ground.

 _Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_ I wonder to myself as I fell.

" _Tranny_!" Patrick yelled, kicking me so hard I saw stars.

"Ahh…!" I screamed as I curled up into a ball.

After he kicked me a few more times, he left. However, before he left, he told me one more thing.

"You know, I might have never known it was you if you hadn't told me you were trans," Patrick explained, walking away. "Also, I know what happened with your dad, I ran into him the other day."

 _What? That can't be true. We've not told anyone but Tooru and Hajime._ I thought as tears fell from the corner of my eyes. _How am I going to get through this alone?_

 **~After School~**

 ** _Ring ring.._**. My phone rung waking me up.

 _Crap, I must have passed out after Patrick left._ I thought as I answered my phone.

" _Tsuin_ , where are you?" Hinata's asked, his voice traveled through the phone.

 _Shit, what am I going to tell him?_ I pondered, setting up against the wall.

" _Ita_ , I'm… ugh, at home I fell again at lunch and got hurt, I was going to text Daichi or Suga here in a minute. I kinda fell asleep when I got home," I told him, getting up.

"Don't worry about it Sam," Hinata said, his voice projected through the phone. "I'll tell them. you can shower and go back to sleep."

"Thank you, _Tsuin_ ," I replied, hanging up the phone.

When I got off the phone, I started making my way down the stairs. It took me a few minutes but I finally get down the stairs. It took me an hour to get home. When I got there, it didn't look like mom or Natsu was there. I unlocked the door and went inside, and then I saw a note on the counter for me and Hinata.

 **Dear Sammy and Hinata,**

 **I had to leave for work. They had an emergency meeting and needed me there.  
Tooru picked Natsu up before I left.  
I will be picking her up on my way home.  
Supper is in the oven, it just needs to be heated.**

 **Love,**

 **Your Mom**

 _Great, so mom and Natsu are not home. I don't have to lie to mom about what happened, all I need is a lie to tell the team and Hinata._ I thought, making my way to the restroom to shower. _Ita...he really hurt me this time. I might have to stay out of practice again._

I took my shower and went to bed.

 **~Nightmare~**

I was back at school on the roof with Patrick, but this time he wasn't hitting me. He was hitting Hinata, and Hinata wasn't looking too good.

"See what you did Sammy!" Patrick yelled as he kept punching and kicking Hinata. "I told you not to tell anyone."

I tried to move but I couldn't, I looked down to see he had tired me up.

"I've not told anyone!" I screamed, trying to get loose. "Please stop!"

"Sammy, you know begging will get you nowhere," Patrick told me as he walked over to me. "If you want me to stop, you have to do things for me."

"What do you want?" I asked, fearing for Hinata's life. "I'll do anything as long as you leave him alone."

Patrick placed his hand on my cheek and leaned closer.

"Well, you can suck me off," He growled in my ear, making me shiver in fear.

My body started to shake, and soon, everything faded to black.

 **~End Nightmare~**

I woke up so fast that whoever was shaking me, I hit them with my head.

 _Who shakes someone to wake them up?_ I thought, looking around to find Hinata looking at me, scared.

"You okay Sammy?" Hinata asked me, looking me over.

"I'm fine _tsuin_ , what's wrong with you?" I questioned as I got out of my bed.

"You were yelling in your sleep," he replied, rubbing his head. "You're also sweating really bad. Did you have another nightmare?"

"I did, but like I said, I'm fine," I replied, changing my clothes.

 _What if that dream really comes true? How am I ever going to stop him? Will it always be like this?_ I pondered as I started to feel panicked.

It became hard to breath and my vision became spotted. I reached out for my dresser to stop from falling. However, the next thing I felt was two arms going around me. It didn't help at first until I heard Hinata's voice through all my panicking.

"Shhh… Sammy, you're O.K.A.Y," Hinata said in a slow calm voice. "Just breath."

After a few minutes, I calmed down and Hinata picked me up and put me on his bed.

"Thank you Hina- _tsuin_ ," I uttered as I cried into his arms.

"Sam- _tsuin_ , it's been a few months since your last panic attack," Hinata exclaimed, hugging me tighter. "What's going on? Please tell me."

"Hinata, I want to but it'll just make everything worse," I told him. "I want you safe, so all you can do to help is be there when stuff like this happens, okay?"

"Okay," Hinata said with sadness radiating from his voice. "Now go back to sleep you're sleeping in my bed tonight."

"Just like old time," I replied, yawning. "Night."

"Yeah, night," Hinata told me as we fell asleep.

 **(Nightcore - I Wouldn't Mind)**


	9. Ch6

**"Talking" Thinking**

 **Third Person's POV:**

They had just gotten to Aoba Josai and Sammy was about ready to kill Hinata. He had kept him up all night last night and now puked all over his pants. Therefore, not long after they got there, Hinata had to run off to the restroom.

"I'm going to kill him," Sammy mumbles to himself as Suga held him back.

"He didn't mean it, Sammy," Daichi said, trying to calm Sammy down.

"The puking on me I can handle, but he kept me up all night, screaming about today!" Sammy yelled, pulling free from Suga.

 **Hinata's POV:**

 _Sammy is going to kill me!_ I thought, panicking in the bathroom.

After a few minutes, I heard people talking outside the door. They were talking about Kageyama and his tosses. I walked out and saw the guy from the game in middle school. As we were arguing over whether Kageyama's tosses were bad or not, Sammy walked around the corner with Tanaka.

"Oh _Tsuin,_ I've been looking for you," Sammy said in a sing-song voice, smiling at me. "Caption said you need to head back."

Tanaka tried to start a fight with the other players, but Sammy wasn't in the mood for that right now.

"Just a reminder, Kageyama will throw away anything he sees as useless," the turnip head guy told me.

 _That didn't help my nerves at all. I am so screwed. How can Sammy be so calm right now?_ I pondered nervously, walking behind Sammy and Tanaka.

We got into position and the game started. So far all I'm good at is falling over everything and messing up. At Aoba Josai match point in the first round, it was my turn to serve and I was still a nervous wreck. To me, it seemed like everything was going slower until the referee blew the whistle. I tossed the ball up to fast and swung my arm too late, and I hit it straight into the back of Kageyama's head.

"Hahaha... _Tsuin..._ Oh My God!" Sammy yelled, falling over laughing. "Wow, I never knew you would be one to hit like that."

"Sammy, Tanaka, Tsukishima," Daichi said in his authority, "dad" voice. "Enough."

" _Hai_ ," Sammy said while the other two kept laughing.

I looked over at Kageyama to see him walking towards me. I thought I was a goner 'till he finally was stand in front of me and started hitting his head with his hand. The look in Kageyama's eyes scared me. At first, I thought he was going to kick me out but he didn't. Somehow in all that, seeing Kageyama like that calmed my nerves and I was ready for action. I looked over at Sammy to see that he was talking to Hajime at the net.

 **Sammy's POV:**

I stopped laughing at Hinata after Dachi shushed us and walked over to the net to talk to Hajime.

"So, _Iwa-chan,_ when will Shittykawa be here?" I asked, smiling like I didn't say anything.

"Hey, you have no right to call him that!" Yelled Turnip Head.

"Kindaichi," Hajime said, and Turnip Head shut up., "Tooru will be here a little into the second or third game because of his doctor's appointment."

"Aww... I was hoping to show him that I've been working on my serve," I whined.

"You know for a _boy,_ you sure do act like a girl sometimes," Hajime said, walking to his position.

"Hajime!" I whined. "That was mean! I'm telling Tooru when he gets here."

"Ha... like Crappykawa will do anything to me," he replied, getting ready to start.

We quit talking and started to play the second round. So far we were winning. Hinata and Kageyama finally got their quick attack down, now that Hinata wasn't freaking out. I was up to serve again and decided that I was going to use the new serve Tooru taught me. As I was getting ready to toss the ball up to jump serve, I heard a bunch of girls squealing. The next thing I realize was Hajime's hand up in the air and the referee calling a timeout. Then we all heard Tooru yell.

"Iwa- _chan_ , so mean," Tooru yelped as Hajime dragged him onto the court and the game resumed.

"Hey _Tsuin_ look, it's The _Grand_ King," I said sarcastically, pointing to where Hajime and Tooru were walking over to their coach.

"You know Oikawa- _san?"_ Kageyama asked, looking pissed and irritated.

"Only a little, I've seen him around," I replied, lying.

Tooru and Hajime just happen to walk by when I said that and Tooru stopped walking and looked at me.

"Tomboy- _chan,_ it's not nice to lie," Tooru said, putting his arm around me.

"Hey!" I yelped, pulling away from him. "Iwan- _chan_ , keep your boy-toy under control."

After that, their coach demanded that they get back to the game, pulling Tooru aside to talk to him. Tooru was yelled at for something, and Hajime got back into the game. I served and scored a point, we were now at match point. The score was 20 to 24. I hit the ball again and this time they received it and scored.

"Dammit," I said, hitting my palms together. "Sorry."

"Don't mind!" Hinata yelled, slapping my back.

The other team has a member switch and it's Tooru as a pinch server.

 _Damn, we are so screwed. Hinata can't receive that all, so Tooru's most likely going to aim for him._ I thought, getting ready for his serve.

Tooru throws the ball up and like I predicted, he aimed for Hinata and scored, then he aimed for Tsukishima. However, after a few serves he eased up a little and Tsukishima received it. Kageyama set to Hinata and he spiked it, but this time, he had his eyes open and aimed at Tooru. He hit it and the ball landed right next to Tooru, and he just stared at it in shock. We ended up winning that match against all odds. Then after we bowed and gave our thanks, we left. We got back to the school late and was told to go home and rest.

On the way home, Daichi told us about a second year he called Karasuno's Guardian Deity. I pulled my phone out to check it as Hinata and I split off from the group and headed home, I saw that I have one new voice message from an unknown number.

 ** _Beep beep...end of your message..._**

 _Hello Samantha, I just wanted to let you know I needed to talk to you after class tomorrow. If you don't show up, you know what will happen. You also know what happens if you tell on me. Anyways, I wanna met on the roof after school, and don't worry, I'll be done fast so you won't miss practice._

 ** _Beep beep...end of your message..._**

I paled almost instantly. Hinata freaked out when we got home finally and he saw my face.

"Sam?" he asked, looking at me. "You okay? You're a little pale."

"I'm just tired," I replied, laying in my bed. "I'll just go straight to bed, you can shower. I'll take mine in the morning."

 _I don't know what he wants now, but the bruises from last time are just now going away. It also triggered a panic attack._ I thought as sleep took over.

 **(Nightcore - Fuckin' Perfect (Male Version))**


	10. Ch7

**Third Person's POV:**

The next day Sammy wasn't feeling well after his panic attack, and his mom let him stay home. However, Sammy did go to school the day after because he had to meet Patrick after school. Sammy hasn't been sleeping too well or eating enough.

 **Sammy's POV:**

I had asked Hinata not to wait for me today after school. Daichi and Suga had told me I wasn't allowed to practice, so I wasn't in a hurry. I still had to meet Patrick on the roof, but it didn't feel like the other times I had to meet him. It felt like it wasn't going to be anything like the last few times I had to meet him.

 _Maybe, he is finally decided to leave me alone and move on._ I thought as the last school bell of the day rang.

"Shortstack, you going to actually get to practice today? Everyone knows you need it," Tsukishima asked, the sarcasm dripping into his voice.

"No, Team Mom and Dad said I couldn't," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him. "Besides, I don't need as much practice as your attitude does, Mr. Saltyshima."

" _Tch,_ " was the only answer I got before I walked out the door.

 _I think I'm starting to like Tsukishima. But, it's not safe for me to date anyone, right?_ I wondered as I walked up the stairs to the roof.

I opened the door and looked for Patrick, spying him over by the wall we were at last time.

"What took you so long?" He asked, getting in my face, yelling.

"I.. I, uh, Tsukishima asked me a question about volleyball," I told him, frightened.

"Right," he said, punching my face. "You seem to be getting close to him. Do you like him?"

"No," I replied, placing my hand on my check and feeling my face heat up.

"Well, it looks like the _tranny_ has a crush," He declared a little too happy for my liking as his foot dug into my stomach. "Maybe, I should threaten him instead of your brother?"

 _He can't do that!_ I yelled to myself, getting up from the ground.

I took off running after I finally got to my feet, but I was feeling dizzy from the first punch. As I was about at the end of the stairs, I fell, allowing Patrick to catch up. He kicked me in the back when he finally got to me. I hear my voice ricochet off the walls. _Dammit, what have I done now?_ I thought as he kept kicking me.

"You Fucking Bitch!" Patrick yelled, pulling me up by my hair. "Where did you think you were going, huh?"

"I... I don't know," I stuttered out as he pulled my hair harder. " _Ah_!"

"You must really want me to hurt you, _Samantha,"_ Patrick said as he was going to punch me again but something stopped him.

 **Nishinoya's** **POV:**

I was on my way to practice when I heard someone scream, so I went to see what was going on.

No one should still be here. I thought all that was going on right now was club activities. I pondered as I turned the corner to see a white-haired guy pull another guy up by his hair.

I started to walk closer to them when I noticed the one was getting pulled off the ground by his hair looked like Hinata. I then heard the white-haired guy start talking.

"You must really want me to hurt you, Samantha," the red-haired guy said as he was going to punch the other guy or well girl again but I stopped him.

"It's not right to hit girls," I told him as my anger took over.

"Ha. She isn't a girl," he replied, pulling his arm from mine. "She likes being a he."

"So, that makes it okay for you to hit him?" I asked, pulling the other guy behind me.

He is really short. I thought as he held onto my shirt.

"Tch, whatever," the guy said leaving. "I'll be seeing you, Sammy."

"Thank you," Sammy said, letting go of my shirt. "You didn't have to do that. He would have stopped soon."

"He was hurting you, I couldn't just walk away from that," I told him. "We need to get you to the infirmary."

"I'll be fine," he replied, smiling at me. "Besides, you never told me your name."

"I'm Nishinoya Yuu, a second year, and libero of the volleyball team," I said, pointing a finger at myself. "You're Sammy, right?"

"Hai, Hinata Sammy, first year, and I'm also on the volleyball team," Sammy exclaimed, looking down at his hands.

"Oh... you're Shouyou twin brother!" I yelled instead of asking. "I do have one question or two."

"Yes," he replied, " ask away."

"So are you really a girl dressed as a boy?" I asked, looking him over. "Also does Hinata know what's going on with that asshole?"

"Yes, I used to go by the name Samantha, until close to the end of summer break when I finally told my family I was transsexual and started being called Sammy," he explained, sadness being transparent through Sammy's eyes. "No, no one on the team does, and I can't tell anyone. He told me he will make me watch while he hurts my brother."

Dammit, I knew I should have hit him. I thought as I tighten' my hands into fists.

I looked at him to see him watching me as if I was going to hit him also.

"I'm not going to hit you," I said as I relaxed my fists, and pulled him into a hug.

He cried for a while before passing out. I picked him up and carried him to the infirmary. When I got there, the nurse looked at him without asking any questions, but when she got to the part where she had a take off his shirt, I left the room and waited in the hallway. After a few minutes, I walked back into the room.

"So, how bad is he?" I asked the nurse.

"Well, considering he fell again, I would say fine, but he will have a few more bruises this time," the nurse explained as she left the infirmary.

"So, you tell everyone you fall, everytime you come here because of him?" I inquired, sitting down beside him.

"Yes," he replied, getting up from the bed.

"You're a stubborn first year ain't ya?" I asked sarcastically.

"No!" Sammy protested, putting his shoes back on. "I just don't wanna burden them with my problems."

"Well, it's not my place to say anything," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder, "but I'm here if you ever need me."

We then left and headed towards the volleyball gym. When we got there, Sammy was a little hesitant to go in.

 **Patrick's POV:**

That bitch! She must have planned that, but would she really risk Hinata getting hurt? I thought as I walked around the corner.

I was so pissed that Samantha had tried to run from me and then having the short asshole stepping in my way.

"I have to find a way to break her," I said to myself, walking to practice.

"Evans, you're late!" my coach yelled, as I walked out on the field.

"Tch, whatever," I replied, quietly to myself.

"Patrick, you alright man?" the captain asked, placing his hand on my shoulder

"I'm fine," I said bitterly, walking to the outfield to warm up.

While I was warming up, I was thinking of the things I could do to Sammy to break her. After a while of thinking, it finally came to me. I thought of the perfect way to make her pay for everything.

 **Sammy's POV:**

Nishinoya-senpai had taken me to the infirmary after I passed out on his shoulder. The nurse told me I needed to take at least five days off from volleyball. She also said I need to either learn to walk downstairs or come up with a better excuse. After she left, Nishinoya-senpai walked into the room. We left after I was finally able to get up off the bed, and when we got to the gym I was too scared to go inside because I knew the bruise on my face was to bad to be from a fall.

"You know, I could tell them I seen you in the infirmary, and that you were told to go home," Nishinoya said looking at my shaking hand on the door. "However, I want your number so I can text you after practice."

"Thank you," I replied, letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and putting my number in his phone. "That is my number. Please, tell me it's you when you text or I won't answer it."

"Okay, please be safe going home," he told me opening the door and going inside.

 ** _Ding Ding_**. I heard my phone go off in my pocket. Apparently, I had a text from Tooru.

 _Sammmy#13 was added to a chat by #1TrashKing._

 **#1TrashKing:** Hey Tomboy- _chan_

 **Sammmy#13:** Hello

 **#1TrashKing:** Sammy, what's wrong?

 **Sammmy#13:** Just shit, I've been benched for another few days.

 **#1TrashKing:** Did you fall again?

 **Sammmy#13:** Something like that. Why you crying? Stupid Trash Can!

 _Sammmy#13 has left chat._

 _Stupid Tooru making me feel worse!_ I thought as I opened the front door and walked inside.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I took off my shoes.

"Sweetie, you're home early," Mom said, walking out of the kitchen. "Where's Shouyou?"

"He had to stay for practice," I replied, keeping my head down so she couldn't see my face. "I wasn't feeling too well, so Captain dad sent me home."

"Sammy, why you looking at the floor?" Mom questioned, lifting my head up and seeing my bruised face.

I pulled away from her and ran up the stairs to my room. Mom knocked on my door a little while later.

"Honey, what's going on?" She asked, opening the door and walking in.

I just stayed laying face down on my bed. I didn't have the heart to tell her what was happening at school.

"Mom, I'm fine, " I told her, turning to face her. "There is nothing you can do. It's just a kid at school who doesn't understand me."

"Sammy, is this kid the reason you were in Shouyou 's bed the other night?" she inquired, looking upset.

"Yes, but Hinata has no clue what's going on," I said setting up, "and I don't want him to know."

"Fine, but if it gets worse, you better tell him," mom said as she got up and walked to the door. "If you use some foundation, it should hide it."

"Thanks, mom," I replied, jumping out of the bed and hugging her.

"You're welcome," she told me as I let go and went to her room.

I looked for mom makeup and put some on my face; it did cover the bruise. A few hours later, Hinata had finally gotten home. He told me about the volleyball team's ace and how he wants to go talk to him tomorrow. We ate supper and went to bed.

"Good night, Hinata," I said, laying down on my bed and falling asleep.

However, not even an hour later Hinata was shaking me away again.

"Sammy, what's going on?" He asked concern lasered all throughout his voice.

"I wanna tell you," I said, breathing in a breath, "but I can't. Hinata I can't see you get hurt."

"Who's going to hurt me?" He questioned, holding me tighter.

"The person causing all this," I explained, turning to look at Hinata. "He told me if I told you or anyone he would make me watch, as he hurt you ten times worse than he is doing to me now."

"Sam," Hinata said, his voice sounding broken.

"I'll be fine, tsuin," I told Hinata, hugging him and laying down on his bed.

Hinata fell asleep not long after we laid down, but I couldn't get to sleep. After a few minutes, my phone dinged, signaling I had a text from someone.

 _Sammmy#13 was added to a chat by Unknown Number._

 **Unknown Number:** Hey Sammy, it's Yuu

 _Sammmy#13 changed Unknown Number to GuardianDeity#4._

 **Sammmy#13:** Hey Yuu. Ain't it a little late to be messaging someone?

 **GuardianDeity#4:** I'm just worried , and I wanna help you.

 **Sammmy#13:** Well, you don't need to worry. We can be friends

 **GuardianDeity#4:** Great!

 **Sammmy#13:** Yeah, so did you want something?

 **GuardianDeity#4:** About that guy today, how long has it been going on?

 **Sammmy#13:** Yuu, this might be easier to talk about over the phone.

 **GuardianDeity#4:** Really? Okay, I'll call you.

 _GuardianDeity#4 has left chat._

 ** _Ring Ring..._** My phone started to ring and I answered it.

"Hey, Yuu," I said as I pressed send.

"Hi, Sammy," he replied. "So, you wanna tell me?"

"Yeah," I stated, tears forming in my eyes. "It's been going one since the start of school."

"Sam," Yuu said, pausing for a minute, "I'm so sorry. Why is he doing this to you?"

"He's an ex-boyfriend," I answered, silently crying. "His name is Patrick. I told him about being trans, and he didn't like it and dumped me, telling me he was just using me. However, I thought he was going to a different school, but he failed the entrance exam and is now at Karasuno."

"What!" He screamed into the phone pissed. "Sammy, you need to let Hinata know, so we can help you."

"I can't," I bawled into the phone as another panic attack hit me.

Before I could say anything else I felt Hinata hug me.

"Tsuin, what wrong?" Hinata whispered to me. "Who's on the phone?"

I hand him my phone and he explains to Yuu what's going on.

"Nishiya?" He asked after looking at the caller id.

I didn't listen to what they said, I just laid in Hinata's arms and tried to calm down.

"Sammy has been having panic attacks since the beginning of school," Hinata explained to Yuu.

I was finally calm enough to tell them good night and I went to bed.

 **~Dream~**

 **Hinata's POV:**

I was still really worried about Sammy. He is getting worse, last week he had a really bad panic attack in the club room, and skipped practice again. Nishiya seems to know what going on, but for some reason when I ask him about is he just says Sammy will be fine.

"Hinata, are you listening?" Daichi asked me, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hai," I stuttered as my face turned red.

"Tsuin, you okay?" Sammy asked quietly so only I could hear.

I didn't answer, I just shook my head no.

How could I be okay, if I don't know how to help you? I pondered to myself as we all got ready to start practice.

"Nishiya, who is Asahi?" I asked Tanaka was freaking out because I apparently said something bad.

"He is the ace of our team," Nishiya told me.

The ace? Why isn't he in practice than? I pondered, looking at Daichi and the others.

"It's true, he quit because he blames himself for us losing," Suga said.

I couldn't stop thinking about what they told me, so at lunch I dragged Sammy and Kageyama to find Asahi. We goto the third year's classroom and found Suga talking to him.

"Suga, tell Hinata to stop dragging people around," Sammy whined when he saw Suga.

"Hinata, you're brother's right," Suga said, sounding like a mother scolding a child.

Soon a rather tall guy stepped out the room next to Suga. Sammy was shaking a little, and I thought he was going to freak out or something.

"Asahi, time for career counseling," another student said.

Wait, that's Asahi? I thought just staring at him.

"Asahi, these are a few of the first years, Hinata, Kageyama, and Sammy," Suga explained pointing at us.

Asahi didn't say anything to us. Suga explained to us why he quit and won't join again. We then went to class and finished the day, later we went to practice.

 **~Next Day~**

I wanted to go see Asahi again today, so at lunch I got Kageyama to go with me. However, Sammy didn't wanna go, but I dragged him along anyway.

"Hina-tsuin, why do you have to drag me along?" Sammy asked annoyed, but I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Because, I wanna talk to him again," I explained, "and I want to see why you were scared."

We finally go to the room Asahi was at and He was walking out. He was scared of not making it passed the blockers. I told him about my problem with being short and then the bell to end lunch rang.

 **Sammy's POV:**

I stayed back and talked to Asahi when Kageyama and Hinata left.

"Y..you know H..Hinata looks to take your place as the ace," I explained stuttering a few times.

"Really?" Asahi asked me.

Man, he's really scary. I thought not hearing his question.

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and I freaked out.

"AHH… DON'T HURT ME!" I yelled, curling up in a ball on the floor.

 **~End Dream~**

I shot up from Hinata's bed with a whimper as sweat ran down my face and back. I looked over at our alarm clock to see it was just four in the morning, but I knew going back to sleep wasn't going to happen. I got up and took a show; I was having a hard time wrapping my mind around what just happened. Because I didn't go with Hinata to meet Asahi. I think it might be a good idea to stay away from him.

What am I going to do if he does come back to the team? I wondered as I got out the shower. I'm so screwed.

"Sam, sweetie what you doing up at five am?" mom asked walking passed the restroom.

"Just a dream woke me up, so I decided to get ready for school," I explained to her, walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Alright, I have to leave early today, so you will have to take Natsu to school today," Mom said as she opened the front door. "Also, you might have to pick her up also."

"Okay, we'll see you after work," I replied, started everyone's breakfast.

God, today was going to be a long day. I thought as the food was cooking.

 **(Nightstep - Human)**


	11. Ch8

**"Talking"** ** _Thinking_**

 **Natsu's POV:**

Sammy walked me to school because mommy had to work early and Hinata had something to do at school, so he left early. However, I was late for school because of Sammy's ex-boyfriend, Patrick.

 **~Flashback~**

We were halfway to my school when Patrick showed up out of nowhere. I was happy to see him, Patrick was always nice to me when he came over to see Sammy when they were dating. He walked over to us from across the street, and I ran to hug him, but Sammy stopped me.

"No, Natsu, you... ugh," Sammy started to say.

"What's the hurry, _Samantha?"_ Patrick asked as Sammy grabbed my arm and started to talk away.

I felt Sammy freeze up after he said his real name. He wasn't moving an inch even as Patrick stepped closer. I tried to pull Sammy's hand so we would move but it didn't work. I then heard a loud _whop_ sound, like when Shouyou plays with his volleyball, then Sammy's hand let go of mine.

"You wouldn't be leaving because of me, would you?" Patrick questioned as I looked up to see his hand in a tight fist and Sammy tearing up.

"N... no, Patrick... It's just Natsu... need to get to school," Sammy sputtered, looking down at the ground.

"Oh really, then why can't she give me a quick hug?" Patrick asked walking closer to Sammy and whispering something in his ear.

Sammy turned to me, his skin looking paler than normal from whatever Patrick whispered in his ear.

"Natsu, run away and find someone to help!" Sammy screamed, pushing me away from them.

 _I'm getting scared, I want mommy or Shouyou._ I thought as I ran away, starting to cry.

 **~End Flashback~**

As I turned the corner, I ran into someone. When I looked up I seen it was a really tall guy with classes and he was wearing the same school uniform, that Sammy and Shouyou have.

" _Tch,_ watch where you're going kid," he said, looking annoyed.

"Tsukki, be nice," said someone else from beside the guy in front of me.

I turned to see another tall guy with freckles on his face.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukki said, walking away.

"Help, Patrick is hurting Sammy!" I yelled as they started to walk away.

The Tsukki guy turned back around and Yamaguchi turned back to me looking scared.

"As in Hinata, Sammy?" Tsukki asked, squatting down in front of me.

I stepped back a little scared of him and shook my head yes.

"Yamaguchi, stay with her," Tsukki demanded. "Which way to Sammy?"

"Around the corner," I told him pointing back the way I came.

He took off running after I told him where Sammy was.

"Is he going to save Sammy?" I questioned, looking up at Yamaguchi.

"Yes," he told me looking upset and confused about something.

 **Tsukishima's POV:**

 _I don't understand why I'm getting so worked up over Sammy._ I thought as I saw Sammy on the ground and Patrick kicking him repeatedly. _Dammit, I might actually be falling for Sammy of all people._

As I got closer I could hear Patrick saying something to Sammy. However, when I looked at Sammy's face all I could see was fear and pain. Then all the sudden I pushed Patrick off Sammy.

"What The Fuck Man!" Patrick yelled as he fell to the ground.

I paid him no mind and helped Sammy off the ground.

"Never would have thought you would be the one to help me," Sammy said as he looked up at me.

 _"Tch,_ your sister ran into me and said someone was beating you, _"_ I told Sammy as we started to walk away.

 _Why does he always have to always look cute, when he insults me?_ I asked myself. _Wait, did I just call Sammy cute?_

All of the sudden, Sammy was pulled away from me, and I turned to see Patrick twisting his arm the wrong way.

"So, _Sammy_ does Tsukishima here know your big secret?" Patrick asked, holding Sammy's arm tighter.

"No," Sammy replied as tears fell from his eyes.

 _He actually looks like a girl right now._ I pondered, shaking my head. _Focus, Kei, now not the time to think about this._

"You want me to tell him?" Patrick inquired pulling on Sammy's arm. "I know you like him, and you'll have to tell him and your team soon."

 _Wait, Sammy lik..._ I started to think but a yell interrupted my thought.

"Aahh..!" Sammy yelled as Patrick punched him.

I lost my restraint and punched Patrick in the face. He fell to the ground and I stood over him.

"Usually dumb people just piss me off, but you, Patrick, take the cake." I said as Sammy grabbed my arm, "If I ever see you hitting Sammy again I won't be the only person you'll have to deal with."

"Kei, let's just go," Sammy pleaded, pulling on my arm. "Besides, we'll be late for practice if we don't leave now."

 _Okay, so maybe I do have a crush on a guy._ I thought, trying hard not to blush.

" _Tch,_ fine but first you're sister need to see that you're alright," I told him straightening myself out. "Also, who said you could call me Kei?"

"No one it just slipped out," Sammy said, blushing as we walked to where Yamaguchi and his sister where. "Also, her name is Natsu."

"What?" I asked not looking at Sammy.

"My sister, her name is Natsu," Sammy explained as we got closer, "and Kei just slipped out."

 _Why is he telling me that?_ I pondered, walking slower. _Patrick did say Sammy liked me, so maybe that's why._

"Sammy!" Natsu yelled as we walked up to them.

"Thank you for looking after her, Yamaguchi," Sammy said as he hugged Natsu.

"No problem, but what happened to you?" Yamaguchi asked, looking worried about something.

 _Why's he worried?_ I wondered as I pulled him aside.

"Patrick was the one hurting Sammy," I told Yamaguchi when we were far enough away from Sammy and Natsu. "So, I was right when I thought something was going on."

"Yeah, but why is he doing this to Sammy?" Yamaguchi asked as Sammy walked over to us.

"I don't know, all I heard was that Sammy is hiding something from everyone," I replied watch Sammy closely.

 _Now that I think about it Sammy is different from Hinata, he isn't as annoying._ I thought, feeling my face heat up a little. _Shit, I have got feelings for Sammy._

"What could Sammy be hiding that is so bad, that he doesn't want us to know what's going on with Patrick?" Yamaguchi questioned as Sammy spoke up.

"Patrick is an ex-boyfriend," Sammy explained, looking at the ground. "He knows about everything that's been going on with me since after middle school. He's using it against me to keep me quiet about him bullying me. Also, before you ask I'm not telling anyone, my family and a few friends are all that know about it right now."

" _Tch,_ fine," I said, placing my headphones on, "but we are walking you to school today."

"I don't need babysitters!" Sammy yelled as he pointed up at me.

"Just for today," Yamaguchi told him placing his hand on Sammy's shoulder. "Besides, you're hurt and Natsu still needs to get to school."

We started the walk to Natsu's school without another word from Sammy. I watch him as we walked and he seemed to be limping a little.

"You know, maybe you skipping morning practice again, it might be better for you," I started, walking beside Sammy.

"Haha... I'll be fine Kei," Sammy exclaimed, laughing dryly. "I've had worse injuries."

 _Yeah, right._ I thought as we got to what I guess was Natsu's school.

 **Sammy's POV:**

"Shouyou or mom will pick you up," I told Natsu kissing her head as we go to the door of her school.

 ** _Ding ding!_** My phone went off telling me I had a text. I dug it out of my pocket and looked down to see it was a text from an unknown number.

 ** _Unknown Number:_** Samantha, what am I to do with you now, huh? Your little crush knows about what I've been doing. I should punish you for this... You know I have the PERFECT punishment... You are to meet me after school in the boy's locker room close to the baseball field.

I could feel the panic setting in then and had no idea what I was to do. He's pissed this time and could really hurt me, but I'm more worried about what will happen if I don't go.

 ** _Ding ding!_** My phone went off again telling me I had another text.

 ** _Unknown Number:_** Also, If I see anyone with or following you I'll have to hurt Natsu. I know you and Hinata have been late to pick her up sometimes, and that your mom has been working more lately. So, it should be easy to just take her.

I felt physically sick after reading that text. I was lost on what I was going to do. I need help now, this is getting out of hand. However, I had let it go on for too long that truthfully I felt like no one could help.

"Sammy, you okay?" Yamaguchi asked, looking overly concerned.

"Yeah, all good," I replied, trying to smile but failing.

" _Tch,_ he not going to tell us anything, but I know it has something to do with that _bastard_ from earlier," Tsukishima stated, looking down at me.

 _Why does he care so much now?_ I pondered as we walked past the school's front gate.

"What does it matter?" I inquired, walking past them, but stopping and turning back around with tears in my eyes. "Thank you for saving me and watching Natsu."

I ran to my locker after that and went about my school day, worrying about what Patrick had planned for me. Truthfully, I was having a hard time focusing in class. I went to my homeroom and sat down at the closest empty seat and got out my phone to tell Suga about not making it to practice, again today.

 _Sammmy#13 has started a chat._

 _Sammmy#13 added TeamMom#2 to chat._

 _ **Sammmy#13:**_ Suga, I'm sorry for missing practice. I'm still not feeling well.

 _ **TeamMom#2:**_ It's fine. Feel better soon.

 ** _Sammmy#13:_** Also, I did make it to school, so I'll also have to miss after-school practice.

 _ **TeamMom#2:**_ Sammy, is something else wrong? I've had a feeling there is more to all you're missed practices and injuries.

 _ **Sammmy#13:**_ It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'll be better soon.

 _Sammmy#13 has ended the chat._

 **Third Person's POV:**

In the club room of the guy's volleyball team, a third-year student by the name of Suga was frowning at his cell phone intensively.

"Hey, Suga, something wrong?" Another third-year, named Daichi asked worried that something was wrong with his vice-captain.

"Yeah, something's not right with Sammy," Suga explained, showing Daichi the text conversation. "I feel like he's hiding something from us."

As Daichi was fixing to answer, an overly tall first year named Tsukishima walked into the club room with his friend Yamaguchi. He had overheard the third years talking, and decided that he would tell them what he knows.

"Sammy is not sick or as clumsy as we all think," Tsukishima stated as he closed the club room door behind him. "He's being beaten and threatened by a guy in our class, and won't tell us or anyone because he wants to keep everyone safe."

Suga and Daichi just stared at Tsukishima, hoping it was just a really bad joke. However, Yamaguchi just confirmed it because he wasn't saying anything about it and he looked worried and scared.

"Daichi, what are we going to do?" Suga asked worried about what might happen to Sammy.

"I don't know," Daichi replied, looking lost and useless.

No one said anything after that, but they all knew that they had to think of some way to save Sammy.

 **(「** **Nightcore」→** **\- Gasoline / Believer - |Switching Vocals|)**


	12. Ch9

**A/N:** I am going to warn anyone reading this now, there will be sexual abuse in this chapter. Please, do not report this chapter for it. If you do not like it **DO NOT READ!** Thank You.

* * *

 **"Talking" _Thinking_**

 **After School**

 **Patrick's POV:**

I can't believe that oversized french fry, Tsukishima, actually saved _Sammy_ this morning. I had _her_ right where I wanted _her_ and was going to get two beating in today. However, now I get to punish _her_ the way I've been wanting to. I just have to tell coach I'll be late to practice this afternoon.

"Coach," I said walking into his office. "I have a class project that my teacher says I have to finish so I'll be late."

"Fine, but you owe me penalty runs this time," coach replied, waving me off.

I smirked as I walked out, imagining the faces I could make _Samantha_ pull off with the punishment that was to come.

 _This is going to be the thing that breaks her._ I thought as I walked into the locker room I told _Sammy_ to meet me in.

 **Sammy's POV:**

I sat in my seat after the last bell of the day rang thinking of all the possible things Patrick could or would do to me. After a few minutes, I took out my phone and messaged Hinata.

 _Sammmy#13 has started a chat._

 _Sammmy#13 added_ BigGiant#10 _to chat._

 ** _Sammmy#13:_** I need you to pick up Natus, so ask Dadchi to leave practice a little early. I won't be able to pick her up.

 _Sammmy#13 has left the chat._

 _God, why did I have to let this become so bad?_ I thought as I got up and headed to where Patrick was waiting for me.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I got closer to the boy's locker room. I have no idea what Patrick was going to do to me this time. However, deep down I knew that whatever it was, I wasn't going to be able to keep it a secret much longer. I finally got to the locker room and pushed the door open slowly.

"What the _hell_ took you so long?" Patrick asked as I walked into the locker room.

I could feel his anger from where he was standing, just a few feet away from me.

"I... I was just making sure no one was following me," I stuttered out, moving away from Patrick.

He reaches out and grabbed my arm roughly with his hand, and pulled my body to his hard. I fell into his chest harshly, my face heating up at how close we were.

"I know you've still never done anything with anyone," Patrick whispered into my ear as he grabbed my face firmly in his free hand. "I'm going to change that."

"No... Y...You... Can't do this," I stumbled over my word as I tried to pull away.

"Poor _Samantha,_ I wasn't giving you a choice in the matter," he said, letting my face go and leaning into me more.

I heard the lock on the door, _click,_ echo around the room. It caused me to flinch away from him and Patrick clicked his tongue and pulled me harshly into one of the big stalls.

 _I... I can't let this happen._ I thought as he pinned me against the back of the stall.

"Hahaha," Patrick laughed, roughly pulling my face so that our eyes meet.

My face went pale with fear as I stared into his eyes, the eyes filled with pure hatred and lust. I knew right then that my life was never going to be the same afterward. The joy in my life was over. I was never going to get to feel love or anything ever again.

"Why?" I asked through tears. "Why do this, You think I'm gross and disgusting?"

"True," he replied, leaning close to my ear, "but I never said you weren't hot as a _girl"_

I physically felt my heart sink to my stomach as he spoke. Horror overtook me and I couldn't move or look away from his eyes.

"Y... You're wrong," I stuttered, trying to move at all. "You're just doing this because you know you lost your chance to ever have me."

" _Oh,_ really," Patrick taunted as he pulled my shirt up revealing the bruises he left on me earlier and my chest binds. " _Tch_ , now that you mention it, I can't see what I really saw in you."

Regaining my movement, I slowly moved my arms up and tried to push on Patrick's chest to move him away from me.

"Going to fight, _now_ ," Patrick mocked, leaning close to whisper to me again. "It won't work, I know you're weaker than me."

My body shook with fright as Patrick harshly pulled my shirt off and bite my neck. I could feel something hot and sticky run down my neck and shoulder, blood. I cringed and bite my own tongue. As the taste of copper and metal filled my mouth, all I could think about was how or if I was going to survive this.

"Not going to scream for me?" Patrick asked rhetorically as he pushed his body into mine.

Fearing I would scream if I released my tongue from between my teeth, I simply shook my head.

"It's fine with me," He said, pushing me to my knees. "I'll just have to put your mouth to work doing something else."

Patrick pulled his pants down to reveal his member, causing me to look away. However, he viciously grabbed my face with his hand and forced my mouth open, then shoved his member into my mouth, gagging me. I squeezed my eyes shut as he started to move it in and out of my mouth.

"Damn," Patrick groaned, gripping my hair tightly. "I didn't think you would feel this good."

 _Please, stop._ I screamed in my head over and over again as he started to move faster.

The taste of something salty and metallic flowed down my throat as Patrick thrust into my mouth one last time, hitting the back of my throat. Tears formed in my eyes as my stomach turned, causing me to lean forward and vomit cum and blood.

"Stupid bitch!" Patrick yelled, jumping back away from the vomit. "You got it on my shoes. Maybe, I should make you lick it off."

"Please," I begged, my voice hoarse from vomiting. "No."

Patrick laughed as he reached for me, pulling my hair, making me stand in front of him. I couldn't do anything, my body felt weak after puking.

"Fine," he said, stopping to think for a minute, "but I'm not done with you yet."

My eyes widen in fear as he pulled my pants and underwear down. I try to pull away from him, but Patrick punched my face and tightens his grip on my arm.

"No... Please," I whimpered as he turned me around to face the wall. "Patrick, please... don't do this."

"I own you, _Samantha,_ I can do what I want to you," Patrick told me as he pushed into my pussy harshly from behind.

" _Ahh..._ It hurts!" I yelled, tears flowing down my cheeks. "Pull out!"

"Shut The Fuck Up!" He demanded loudly, slapping my face, causing me to whimper.

It felt like hours to make him feel content, and when he was finally done with me, he just left me on the ground, covered in his cum, my blood, and new bruises. I don't remember much of what happened after the threw me to the ground. I got up gently, wincing in pain as I moved. I looked around for my clothes and got dressed slowly, after finally fully dressed, I secretly made my way out of the locker room. As I was walking down the hallway I ran into someone, causing me to fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry, don't hurt me," I cried as I sat on the floor.

"Sammy?" the person asked confused. "Are you okay? what happened?"

I looked up to see Yuu and Asahi standing over me, looking concerned. Tears formed in my eyes again, as I pulled Yuu into a hug and bawled into his chest.

"I... I don't wanna talk about it," I stuttered out as I calmed down a little.

"You need to go to the nurse," Asahi said, looking upset himself.

"I... I just wanna go home," I told them trying to stand back up but swaying to the side. "Please."

"Okay," Yuu said motioning for Asahi to pick me up.

I flinched away at first, but seeing the pain on Asahi's faces made me feel bad, so I let him pick me up.

"I'm sorry, Yuu," I announced before fainting in Asahi's arms.

 **Hinata's POV:**

I had gotten Sammy's text right before I left the club room, and had talked to Daichi about it. He had given me permission to pick up Natsu. I was hoping to talk to Sammy when I got home, but he wasn't home and something didn't feel right.

" _Nii-san, where is_ Sammy- _nii_?." Natsu asked, looking around the house. "He got hurt really bad and I wanted to make him feel better?"

"What?!" I exclaimed, staring at Natsu. "Sammy got hurt? By who?"

"Patrick," she told me frowning. "He punched and kicked him really hard."

I sighed and pulled out my phone. I called Tooru, to watch Natsu so I could look for Sammy. It didn't take long for Tooru to show up and with Hajime in tow.

"He said you might need help looking for Sammy," Hajime explained as we both walked out the door.

"Thanks," I said, walking around the corner by our house and walking into Yuu and Asahi holding Sammy.

" _Samantha!_ " I yelled running over to them. "What happened?"

Asahi looked confused but Yuu looked away not answering my question.

"Who's _Samanth_ a?" Asahi asked as we were walking back to my home.

"We can talk when we get inside, " I told him opening the door. "Tooru, can you look Sammy over? He's hurt pretty bad."

"Huh?" He asked looking up from the floor. "Tomboy- _chan_ is hurt?"

I just nodded my head as I let Asahi lay, Sammy, on the couch. Tooru got to work looking over Sammy. While I showed everyone else to the kitchen table.

"So?" I asked, dragging out the o, and gesturing to Yuu.

"We don't know what happened," he explained, looking at his hands, frowning intensively. "We were leaving from practice when Sammy walked into me and started to cry asking us to just bring him home. He also flinched away from Asahi and passed out after he picked him up."

"Asahi, about who _Samantha_ is," I started, pausing to think of how to say it. "Sammy is _Samantha_. He is really a she."

 **Third Person's POV:**

Tooru was frowning when he walked over and sat beside Hajime. Asahi looked surprised and impressed, that Sammy was really a girl. Yuu walked over to Sammy and sat beside him watching and waiting for him to wake up. Hinata sat at the table think of how he had let his twin get this hurt. Natsu was taking a nap, Turoo handsome how gotten her to fall asleep. Hajime was watching everyone and frowning, he has a feeling this was worse then they thought.

 _ **Ding Ding**._ Sammy's phone had gone off startling everyone. Hinata picked it up and read the text that was on the screen.

 ** _Unknown Number:_** I had fun today _Samantha._ We would do it again some time _._ 😉 Oh, don't forget you tell anyone I'm going after sweet little Natsu next _._

 **(Nightcore - When She Cries)**


End file.
